A Bard In Tristain!
by Lazy Author with writers block
Summary: Rated M for Language and suggestive themes; he IS a bard after all. A Bard who saves a kingdom from a Powerful madman is ripped from his home and sent to Tristania! How will he deal with interworld travel? How will he deal with the Nobles? No idea! Ps, this is the after critical role by 50 years! GUEST REVIEWS IGNORED! poll closed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sup?**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah I know what you're thinking, 'FFS LAWB, you're making ANOTHER story? Just Re-read the Inheritance Cycle and Rewrite the Homeland or post that Remake 'Tales of the Gaming Smith!' you promised us A YEAR AGO!' My reply is… I will! Soon...Probably…?**_

 _ **Anyway, as for the first I have recently gotten to be able to return to the library and as soon as I finish reading the book I checked out-which I have waited nearly 4 years to check out! - I'll check out Eragon and begin the process of reading it, then the next ones.**_

 _ **As for 'TotGS' I have the prologue written and working on Chapter one but I want a Beta reader before I post it as it is my serious story, while this is a semi-serious story by experimenting a writing method to hopefully expedite the writing process.**_

 _ **Now…Why am I writing this, aside from as I said above? Well, inspiration hit and it was too much for a one-shot. Besides I have plenty of those written I'm just too lazy to post. It's in the name people! You get as advertised!**_

 _ **Also! As you guessed this is a FoZ about a D &D character. Who should summon him, Louise the violent pink midget who I the epitome of 'Tsundere', or the much less violent Henrietta who I say I prefer as a character and is all around probably my third favorite character-I like Derf and Colbert more. One's a talking sword and the other is a badass Fire wizard. Need I say more?- and not to mention is probably less likely to get killed by the familiar due to abuse.**_

 _ **On one hand, Louise makes the story simpler as I follow along with what happens. He summons, he's branded, fights Guchie, gets def, saves siesta, fights Fouquet, Etc. Same old story we know with a different character, and probably would get stale other than the curiosity of 'what the hell will he do instead of Saito?' which would let me drop chapters as I re-watch the anime and get them out quicker. Or as I read chapters If I decided to go with the Light Novel instead.**_

 _ **On the other, Henrietta means I can do a 'mostly' (cause NOTHING is original these days) original storyline that's linear to the FoZ plot, as well as a bit more breathing room for shenanigans, and due to my 'experiment' of writing this as if it was D &D (yes, that's the plan) Shenanigans is probably gonna happen which may or may not affect the main story; such as him aiding Louise on their mission to get the letters from wales/save him if possible.**_

 _ **It's up to you, what would YOU guys prefer to read? Cause I'm good either way. I planned on watching the anime again and reading the LN so, yeah. Louise the Tsun-Zero, or Henrietta the princess!  
Song is "Health to the Company" by Minstrels of Mayhem**_

 _ **Story.**_

 _ **START!  
Ps. Sorry for the long AN; it's damn near 2 pages long!**_

"Bard"-Talking  
' _Bard'_ \- Talking  
" **Fireball!** " -Spells with vocal Component.  
" _Bard"_ -Talking; Foreign (not Common) Language

 **Chapter one: Celebrations and Kidnapping.**

 **Third Person Omniscient**

The townsfolk were singing songs and dancing with the utmost Jubilation in the street while bands played music. While some danced, others drank and flirted with whoever caught their fancy, male and female alike, while others seemed sad, or just happy to watch over the festivities.

One was an older human, who sat alone at a table, singing along halfheartedly. Hair as brown as mud with numerous veins of gray hair. His eyes are a lifeless and dull green with a massive scar going down his right eye. His face showed a morose emotion. He drank from a flagon and stared at a dagger driven into the wood across from him, with a tankard of some amber liquid in front of the dagger. He raised his flagon and took a small sip.

Another was a man who was an odd sort. His skin was purple in shade and his eyes a vibrant gold. Upon his head was a pair of horns that protruded out and curved back, clinging to his head. He was currently nursing an oddly hand-shaped bruise on his cheek while wondering what he did to piss her off.

Her, being a Drow woman who had a sword on her hip, even during this time of celebration. Her hair is silvery, and her skin the same shade as the tiefling, and her elvish features made her a beauty, if not for her drow heritage she would be considered the most beautiful girl in town, at least in a human settlement. She was decidedly average among the elven races.

Sitting with some others, a Halfling whose hair was in pigtails laughed as she drank joyously with a few others. A toothy grin a mile wide, eyes glistening with tears from laughing so hard, and tankards nearly a third of her size in hand, she seemed to be having fun.

A distance away, A half-elf with blonde locks and steely gray eyes is currently laughing next to two other half-elves. His face was angular with almond eyes, and his face was structured to be ever so slightly narrower in comparison to a human, but much less than elves.

One was taller and built like a mountain with purple skin and Silver hair as well as golden eyes. His face was chiseled, with no amount of facial hair, though it did have a wolfish feel to it, yet still it was clear they were related. the other, a smaller lad, with silver hair, but a Caucasian skin tone like the first, and eyes of ice-y blue. Aside from these differences, he looked identical to the first.

The three acted like brothers. The first laughing and telling jokes, the second stuffing his face with anything he can eat, and the last watching both enraptured and horrified as one ate enough food for a family of 5, and the other telling very bad jokes, about very amazing things.

Near the brothers a few booths away, an elderly red Dragonborn, whose scales have long since dulled in their intensity making him look weak and decrepit among the Dragonborn, but his molten eyes spoke of a power that is only gained through years of conflict. He held a staff in his hand and watched the crowd's as they hustled and bustled, while they sang and dance. Upon his face was a grin which was smothered as he took a sip of wine from a glass.

Finally, there was a man with a wild red mane of hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a white tunic with a blue vest and a bandanna over part of his head. He wore a big grin on his face as he laughed, and drank. Although his tankard was filled with a juice, most likely to do with his current company.

Across from him was a young red-headed girl, maybe fresh into her teens. Her hair and eyes were identical to his, though her face was completely different. While she had some baby fat on her face, where his facial shape was straight and edged, hers was soft and delicate. She held a tankard, also filled with juice, while they spoke and laughed.

These were Albion Bersk, Sheng Lee Xiao, Raveena Bersk, Lilly Boffin, Salazar Regalia and his little brothers, Albus, and Ander Bersk, Rhogar Flare-Wing, and Finally, but not least Johnathan 'Johnny' Rodger and his daughter Merida. Though these people are all important to this world, they are not to this story.

Only one man matters in this tale, and that man is Johnny Rodger.

 **First Person POV**

Soon Night had fallen, and I along with my brothers and sisters in arms, as well as their families if they so choose to have them accompany us, joined us in our shared home. The 'Home' is a small castle that was caught in the middle of the war but had been rebuilt and gifted to us by His Majesty for our parts in stopping the war and making sure we were victorious.

We gathered in our main chamber of the castle, all of us adorned in armor, aside from my daughter, of course, she wore a rather pretty dress that her mother used to have. I was garbed in my white tunic and vest from before, as well as my brown slacks, with the addition of my reinforced navy-blue leather frock coat which had inlays of a nautical theme. On my hip was my cutlass, and atop my coat, I had a brace of pistols. Pepperboxes I do believe they are called. Most only need one, but why reload, when you can draw another?

' _ **Sigh**_ _By the gods do I miss her mother…_ '

Knocked out of my thought by an elbow to the ribs courtesy of my daughter, I saw our… well, the calling him the leader was a bit much. He leads us into battle and gives us plans, but he never bossed us, left the talking to me when it came to the common folk, while the royals and other idiot nobles were left to him, and the not-so-nice folk was left to the dinosaur.

This time I was knocked out of my thoughts by a staff clobbering me on the head, courtesy of the Dinosaur.

"You're thinking aloud again, Johnathan." The Dino-I mean Rhogar said with an annoyed scowl upon his reptilian face.

"Heh, sorry my friend. Got lost in thought about how I'd write this down for tales. I am a bard after all." I apologize to the magician, who nodded his head and turned back to the front. Behind our leader was a row of rectangles, each covered in a red velvet cloth.

Our 'Leader,' Sheng, is standing some ways in front of us and holding a mug. "My brothers and sisters in arms! We are gathered here for a variety of reasons tonight. To celebrate our long sought, and hard-won victory over that madman, as well as to finally take the time and grieve properly." He spoke, his voice was boomingly loud, and clearly, holds a morose tone.

"We lost friends and family in this fight for our lives and freedom! I have taken the liberty of ordering portraits of out companions who are no longer with us to be painted." He approaches a rectangle and tore it off.

We gasp at what we see underneath the cloth.

In the portrait was a tiefling with golden scales along his skin, and held a staff. He was a middle-aged man in flowing robes. He was smiling. The background was a green forest, and he sat upon a stump, amidst a campsite. "Morthos Falrek! A reclusive man who didn't speak much. He was one of our first, alongside me, Albion, and Johnny! I never knew a more powerful sorcerer in all my years!

"He gave his life to stop the Hydra that would have killed us. Like many of us, we were forced to give him an empty casket burial as his body was incinerated when he killed the Hydra. Three cheers for Morthos!"

We raise our own mugs. "FOR MORTHOS!" is our resounding cry.

He moves to the next and grips the cloth, and he yanks it off. A Half-elf with dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and a crooked grin. He held a pair of daggers and had an arm around Albion. They stood in front of a bakery, owned by Albion's family.

"Zevas Deagan! A conniving, yet wonderful friend! He stood fast with us as we faced down many a foe, and fell not from beast but from betrayal, yet we had our vengeance!"

"Damn right we did!" Albion yells, as a proud, and sorrowful, and raging look flashes across his face. Due to the memory, I presume.

We chuckled a bit at his interruption, none the less.

"Indeed Albion. Now, Cheers for Zevas!"

"FOR ZEVAS!"

He pulls down the next. Revealing a goblin, working in a forge, hammering away at a smithy, with an emblem of Moradin hanging from her neck.

"Devmina Flintheart! A goblin who was a dwarf in all but body! She swore like one, drank like one, and crafted like one! She was a good friend to us all, and forged the armor and weapons we once wore, which now are to be gifted to our children! Cheers for Devmina!"

"FOR DEVMINA!"

This time, the person was a blue-eyed man with a messy brown mop of hair upon his head. he was kneeling, in front of what looked like a stain glass window, with the Emblem of his lady, Selune, above him.

"Isaac Richardson! A Paladin of Selune, goddess of the moon! He was not the brightest of our number, but the most passionate! To save his parents, he made a deal with one of the Servants of who we fought. It was with a heavy heart that he turned his sword against us, as it was for us when we drew steel against him." He says and shakes his head softly. "Cheers for Isaac!"

"FOR ISAAC!"

"And last, but not least, our first leader, the one who brought this merry band of misfits together!" he pulls down the final velvet cloth.

The person who he revealed to us was a black scaled Dragonborn, standing at attention clutching his halberd. "Gergen! He was the first one to lead us, and died to save us! He gave his life willing to our greatest enemy just to delay our own destined clash, and for this, we won this war! Cheers for Gergen!"

"FOR GERGEN!"

"THREE CHEERS FOR ALL WHO WE LOST IN THIS HELLISH FIGHT! THREE CHEERS FOR THE ONES WE STILL HAVE, THREE CHEERS FOR US ALL!" His voice was thunderously loud as he now also yelled.

We cried our cheer from the bottom of our souls. clanking our mugs, and all took a long draft. Once we had all lowered our mugs, Sheng smiles at me. "Johnny, would you play a song for us? We would all dearly love to hear it," he asks and I smile.

"Of course. Merida, care to grab my lute?" She nods

"Yes, dad! Can I grab my violin as well?" says with a smile, a pleading one at that.

I nod and before I could say a word, she races off.

It was a few minutes before she returned with my lute and her violin. During this period, we hung up the portraits in the main hall, with name plaques under them.

When she returned I clasp my lute in my hands and smile. Heading to the front with my daughter in tow I can't help but smile, at being able to play music with my daughter.

Once we were in front of the others, I begin to speak. "Here is a song, I always played during the last song of a town, without fail. This is the end of a chapter in our lives, so here it is."

I began to strum my lute, and soon she joins in with her violin.

"Kind friends and companions come join me in rhyme.  
Come lift up your voices in chorus with mine.  
Let us drink and be merry, all grief to refrain  
for we may and might never all meet here again.

So here's a health to the company, and one to my lass.  
Let us drink and be merry all out of one glass.  
Let us drink and be merry all grief to refrain.  
For we may and might never all meet here again.

Well, here's a health to the wee lass that I love so well.

For style and for beauty, there are none can excel.  
She smiles on my countenance as she sits on my knee;  
sure there's no one on earth as happy as me.

So here's a health to the company, and one to my lass.  
Let us drink and be merry all out of one glass.  
Let us drink and be merry all grief to refrain.  
For we may and might never all meet here again.

Our ship lies at harbor. she's ready to dock.  
I wish her safe landing without any shock.  
And if ever we meet again by land or by sea,  
sure I'm always rememberin' your kindness to me.

So here's a health to the company, and one to my lass.  
Let us drink and be merry all out of one glass.  
Let us drink and be merry all grief to refrain.  
For we may and might never all meet here again.  
3x "

I had finished the song with my daughter and my friends began clapping and whooping.

"Good job Johnny! Encore, Encore!" Lilly, a Halfling girl and like a sister to me, yells with a Cheshire grin.

"If you insist. Merida?" I glance at her and smile seeing her nod.

"and a one, and a two and a…"

Together, we play another song called, Haul away joe.

My daughter and I spend the next few hours singing and playing for the others, who also sang along. We kept singing till I needed a break to drink, and eat. Stopping long enough for a servant of the castle to bring me a plate with a bit of food, not a lot as I had eaten in the town's celebration.

I sit down to eat, and I look up. "Does anyone hear that?" I ask as I was hearing a loud humming.

"Yeah, what the hell is that?" Albion asked, as he drew his blades from his hip, which were a pair of short swords.

The others also drew their respective weapons, Sheng his Axe, Rhogar his longsword, Raveena her greatsword, Lilly a pair of hand crossbows, Salazar a sword and shield, while the other two grabbed dinner knives to use as weapons, as I drew my cutlass and moved in front of my daughter protectively, and with my other hand drawing a pistol.

Soon the humming grew louder as a large lime green portal formed a few feet in front of me.

I holster my gun and hold out a hand and I cast _Dispel Magic_ and the portal wobbles but remains. I frown. "It's strong…Rhogar, what do you think?" I glanced at him and he narrows his eyes.

"It's quite similar to the Plane shift spell, but it's also as if it was fused with dimension door, and it's powerful. Very powerful." He informs, and we stiffen.

' _Oh great, our luck, A portal to only gods know where._ '

I walk to it and poke it. My finger goes through and I pull it out. "weird…" I say with a frown.

"Dad!" my daughter hisses, now hiding behind Ander which gave me the sudden urge to put a bullet in his head. "Don't play with it! Something is gonna jump out and nab you!"

I snorted. ' _I've been to the hells, the elemental planes, the fey wild, the Shadow fell, and on each of them I have nearly died a most painful death. I am aware of this, but I am the only one capable of going through and checking it out and handling myself in a close combat and getting back. Not that I'll tell_ _you that. Like your mother, you'd beat the ever-living hell out of me if I so much as mentioned risking my life.'_

"Yes, ma'am. Your wish is my command." I sarcastically drawled as I walked to my daughter and Ander, who moved away yelping as soon as I was in face stabbing range as if I just set a fire under his ass. Or stabbed him in the face.

Which I didn't. He merely had his ass bitten by a ferret.

"Arthur! Let go of his ass! You don't know where it's been, you could get the runs from that!" I scold the ferret as Merida attempts to pry the old animal from Anders buttocks, which I soon lightly push her aside to do.

His brothers were laughing, while Albion winced. He's seen what my old companion can do when he's exposed to bare skin, and it is far from pleasant.

Arthur was a brown, almost black ferret. His chest had white fur, and a black fur mask around his eyes surrounded by white fur. Currently, he was in a set of armor I had made for him by Devmina a few years back. The armor is mithril so it's easy for him to wear, and protects him very well.

I put him on my shoulder, even in the armor the wait is nothing to me, and I feed him a small piece of meat and turn back to the lime green oval floating. I raised my hand, and a ring on my hand glowed as I activated its magic.

"Got an idea of what's through there, my old friend?" I asked.

A mischievous voice spoke in reply. "No, but we could always go through. You know how bored I get, and how when I am bored your boots become my scratching post."

"You are the oddest ferret in all of creation," I inform Arthur as I pat him on his armored head. "But you have a point, going inside it is the easiest method to examine it… Not like it's gonna come out and grab someone."

I spoke too soon.

As the words left my mouth the portal sent a green tendril after me. I moved out of the way, yanking my daughter with me. I felt it grab my leg and knock me to the floor and pull me in. I stabbed my cutlass into the floor and was stopped as the magical blade and the stone fought against each other, to see which would give first. Dwarven masonry, or Ancient enchanted steel.

The others rushed in. Sheng roared and hefted his ax which glowing with a golden radiant energy as he struck at the tendril, it passed through and drove down to the hammer of the ax, knocking Sheng off balance.

Other attacks were the same. Silver, Steel, Mithril, and magic had no effect. Not even a damn bullet! That just ricocheted off the wall and got stuck in a wooden chair.

I felt the stone begin to give way. I didn't have long before the stone was cut away, or I lost grip on the sword.

Frowning I look around at the gathered friends, trying to find something that could stop it. I know I don't have much time anyway, so I might as well suck it up.

"Merida!" I call out. My daughter comes to me and sits on her knees. Her eyes are glistening with tears. "Listen to me…I'm gonna go through that portal," I was interrupted by a squawk of protest, but I shut it down by saying her full name in a hard tone.

", I am going through that portal, and I will come back. I can't last much longer, and that thing won't break." I said without question. "So, I need you to be strong." Doing a risky move, I release a hand from the cutlass and reach for my hat.

"No! I don't want to be alone!" the tears fell, she was crying. My heart broke, and I felt guilty, but I could see no other choice. "I'll go with you!"

"Like hell." I refused, making my voice cold, and harsh. "I have no idea what's over there! I can probably survive it. You? Most likely won't." I took my hat and placed it on her head.

"Now." The stone cracked and I was jerked back a foot, the screech of steel on stone painful to my ears. "I, Captain Johnathan Roger, bequeath to you my ship. The captain is the first mate, until either, I return or you pass his standards to be the Captain."

Her eyes widen at what I said. The others, I noted through Arthur's eyes, were wet, and had their heads down. Seems they think I'm about to die. There probably right.

"And as father and captain I give one more order; Live free. Be Merida. Don't live how I did. Be better." I said and grabbed the sword and pulled myself a few inches up, as Merida moved closer, and I kissed her forehead.

"Take care, my little fish."

"Goodbye kid," Arthur said as he leaped onto my shoulder. The magic of the ring still in effect. Huh.

'You're coming with?" I asked the ferret.

"I'm your familiar and my best friend. Besides knowing you, at worst it's a…Squeak squeak!"

I chuckled and patted his head. "Magic's out buddy," I said and I smile. At them all.

"Sheng knows the password to my vault in the Bank. Albion." I said and the other man looked at me. "You take care of my girl. She's in your hands, also keep Ander from sniffing around her or WHEN I come back both of you will be sued as target practice for grape shots." I threatened, with only a small bit of heat. Mostly what I said was to make them laugh, they all did but my daughter and Ander who turned bright red.

"I will, Johnny," Albion swore. "I'll look after her as if she were my own."

They said a few words of farewell, while I was pulled closer, parts of myself through the portal. With a final smile, I drew the sword from the stone and was dragged through.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" That was the phrase I was greeted to after I opened my eyes. Staring at me was this little girl, and behind her was the sky.

I did what any self-respecting Minstrel and man would do when they get kidnapped by a green portal; I throw a punch and nailed her in the jaw, knocking her away as she didn't expect it. I rolled to my feet and drew a pistol and my cutlass; the pistol was aimed at the girl's head.

Hostage secured, I examined where the hell, I was. The first thing I noticed was the number of children was pointing sticks at me, and there was A lot of creatures here, but what had me the most on edge, was the dragon. Standing next to this blue haired girl whose eyes narrowed at me, this dragon was glaring at me also.

I was blindsided as fire surrounded me, in a ring and it rose. This bald man who had flames coming from his staff was glaring and had a confused look as he yelled in some language.

My hostage out of my site, I moved my pistol trained on his head and spoke slowly in the common tongue. "I don't know who you are, but I'll lower my pistol if you stop with the magic."

He made no motion to stop but got more confused. I tried again in Elvish and then even Gnomish but alas, he had no reaction of comprehension. Befuddled and annoyed, I sighed. "Arthur, you understand them?" the ferret, who had ended up in my coat, seemed to give me a look that seemed insulted at my intelligence. Damn ferret.

Holstering my pepperbox on my brace and putting the sword away, I held my hands above my head above my head. This is not a good situation. I could kill all them, a couple well-placed fireballs and Bigby's hand to take them out; and that was ignoring my own martial prowess, but I won't. These kids look to be around my daughter's age. I won't kill them just because I got kidnapped.

The old one though I most definitely could and would, if not for the fact I'm willing to bet my sword and Arthur that this place has more than just one wizard here, and he seems strong. I can kill him; I've fought stronger, but I don't think I'd win if it was two against me and Arthur.

He lowered the flames and I began to whistle a song, in which I used to cast _Comprehend language_.

"Mr. Colbert, he tried to kill me!" the Pinkett shrieked.

"Ms. Valliere, I do believe it was due to the fact he appears to be human, he could believe he was kidnapped." 'Hold it right there, you're saying you actually kidnapped me?! You bitch!' My thoughts raged as I was half tempted to grab my pistol. 'I Hate Slavers.'

"I Don't care! He's a commoner who pointed a gun at my head!" Her shrill voice cried. "I demand I get to try the summoning again!" 'Yes, keep talking and make me even more tempted to just kill you.'

The older man, Colbert, shook his head. "I am afraid I cannot allow that, Miss Valliere."

"Why not?"

"It's strictly forbidden. When you are promoted to a second-year student, you must summon a familiar, which is what you just did." I got pissed.

"A FAMILIAR? YOU SUMMONED ME AS A GODS DAMNED FAMILIAR! BY SARENRAE'S KNICKERS I HAVE NEVER HEARD OF A HUMAN SUMMONING ANOTHER PERSON AS A FAMILIAR!" I turned and began marching away, more than just a little pissed.

"Familiar! Get back here this instant!" I replied by giving her the middle finger and kept walking to what appeared to be a gate. It was a few hundred yards out.

I heard the cry of 'Fire Ball' and pivoted while casting ' _counter-spell_ ' with the call Of. "Go to hell, pinky!" as the spell fizzled.

I turned back around and kept stomping, but I felt myself begin to float up against my will. "Damn it!" soon I was five feet in the air. With a grunt of annoyance as I was lifted and pulled back to the Pinkett by the bald man who I glare at. "I will kill you," I said venomously. "Same with the Pinkett."

Whether the man understood me or not, he had the good sense to try to take the weapons I had after someone trapped my arms in stone. They tried to take Arthur, but he clawed and bit them painfully, including the Pinkett who kidnapped me.

Did I ever say how much I loved my ferret, and how much I hate Pinky?

Once I was completely stripped of weapons, I was faced directly with the Pinkett. spat in her face. She wiped her face off and glared. "You're lucky, most Commoner's can go a lifetime without getting this from a noble." As she spoke I remembered a single spell and used it.

"You brazen unconscionable bitch."

My _Vicious Mockery_ spell rang out and she clutched her head and grunted in Pain. the teacher was way ahead of the class and blamed me for it and pointed a blazing staff at it. "Didn't your mother teach you not to point flaming sticks in people's faces? If not, then she was really not that great of a mother." I said with a sarcastic bite. I got clubbed over the head by his staff.

What an asshole.

The Pinkett got up and began to chant. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being and make him my familiar." She repeated this repeatedly, like some child trying to be a wizard, but I felt the arcane energies begin to grow and lash out.

I winced at the raw power I felt from her spell.

Reaching out with her wand and pressing it against my forehead, she brought her face in close to mine. I paled as I knew what she was about to do. I pulled my head up and away from her own face. "NO! I refuse! Somebody help me! I do NOT consent-" my refusal was interrupted as she kissed me.

I felt a burning sensation on my forehead, behind the bandanna. I had worse, to the point this was nearly negligible. Though I screamed out in pain to make them think I was unconscious and let myself go limp between the two pillars of stone my arms were stuck in, I sent Arthur mental images of a plan; pretend, distraction, and run.

They seemed to buy my rouse and the stone's dissolved. When they did I fell to the ground and looked through Arthur's eyes and asked him to retrieve my sword. After a brief glance around, he raced to go retrieve it at the mental command. Nobody was worried about him, more focused on jeering at the Pink.

They only realized when my hand was wrapped around the grip, as well as Arthur safe inside my coat in the special pocket just for him, and it was arcing right through the old man's staff, followed by a second slash across his chest, which struck.

As I made the strike at his chest, I moved past and attempted to drag the blade across his ribs, but he had a wand up his sleeve and through the pain, he flicked it and a point blank, and the concussive shock of the spell slammed me across the chest, and I backpedaled.

A Costly mistake. Once I was an away from the teacher, students began to let spells fly. Bolts of fire, spikes of earth, Hammers of wind, and even whips of waters lashed out. A shard of ice struck me across the shoulder and detonated painfully, followed by a strike of a water whip across my jaw, but I kept moving.

Well, I did until I was caught in the center of a very painful, and powerful explosion of fire.

The blast knocked me off my feet and into a roll. I hear Arthur squealing with pain. I quickly grabbed him and pulled him out. His armor was hot to the touch and he appeared half burnt. Howling with rage, I cast _Cure wounds_ and _Healing Word_ on him.

The spells healed him, back up, though his fur charred in places. I turned back to glare, but I Was rendered unconscious with a Metal fist into my nose.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up chained to a bed, and not in the way most would prefer. The bed was little more than a wooden board- actually, that's all it was. A wood board on a wood frame with my hands in manacles to the what would be the headboard.

Arthur was nowhere in sight, but I connected to his Sight through the familiar bond. He was in a cage, squeaking and growling ferociously, as they were talking in whatever language they were talking in. Pinkie and Colbert were yelling at an old man with a pipe who reminded me viscerally of Old Man Gilmore with his presence, at least without the Gaudy fashion and jewelry.

If I had to guess, the first two were demanding I be sent away for attacking Colbert, while the old man was probably thinking I should be, given the slight nodding of his head. He stood up and began to speak. Their faces flamed up with anger as he spoke. Probably means I am not going to die. They began to yell, their voices wrathful but he held his hand up, and yelled at them himself. They both went silent and nodded. They turned and left.

The old man looked at Arthur and winked at him.

It took a moment to process what the man did before I paled. He knew I could see through Arthur. I swore under my breath and waited for someone to come here. Till then I began to sing an old drinking song to pass the time.

"What do you do with a drunken sailor..."

It had been about 2 hours. I know this because I know how long that song is, and I had sung it a lot of times while I was in that room.

Eventually, I was greeted with the face of the man who I cut across the chest, who then blew me up in retribution. I was grinning cheekily at him. "Hello, Baldy How are you?" I said sarcastically to the man.

He glared and began muttering and flicked his wand at me. "Can you understand me, Cretin." He demanded in common.

"No, sorry I don't Understand ya, baldy. Guess your translation spell is faulty." Was my reply. He glared at me, and with a wave of his wand, the manacles popped off and I got off the board, rubbing my wrists. "Well thank you kindly, Colbert."

"How do you know my name?" he grunted, rubbing his chest.

"When they said Colbert, you answered. How's that cut?"

"You should be executed for that." he spat, angrily.

"So, says many nobles; after their wives come at me, then get all pissy at my refusals and tell their husbands it was the opposite," I replied to him, like the smartass I was. He growled at me.

"if you don't want to rot, follow me; the headmaster wishes to speak with you." He jerked his hand, a gesture for me to follow. I did.

He leads me through a building, it was night, judging by the darkened windows, revealing stars. Stars I don't recognize.

'Different plane indeed.' I noted.

Soon I was brought to a room and entered it after Colbert. As soon as I saw Arthur, who was lacking his barding I raced to him and reached my fingers through the bars to pet him. "Ah, sorry my friend for earlier." I chuckled as he nipped at my fingers.

Someone cleared their throat. "Well, Mr. Osmund here is the man who struck both me and a Student," Colbert said with emphasis on student.

"Very good. Please leave while I ask what happened to cause him to strike you." Colbert nodded and left.

He gestured for me to sit, and once I did we introduced ourselves to one another, and he asked why I attacked.

I stared at him as if he was a senile old fool. "I was kidnapped from my home, got kissed by a little girl the age of my daughter, and I became a familiar to said little girl. I am within my rights to fight for my freedom as far as I care." I retorted with venom in my already pissed voice, "He's lucky that blast of magic startled me, or I'd have killed him."

He nodded. "I see. I can't say I'd react differently, but what you did now causes both Professor Colbert and your Master-" "She is not my master." I interrupted. "...And Miss Valliere crying for your blood given you struck her and drew blood upon a teacher. She'd probably send a pigeon to her family by now. Her family will most definitely want your blood." he warned.

"Let them, I am confident I could get past them," I said arrogantly, though could it be called arrogance if I was sure that I could? I mean, sure if this is a school for magic, I'd have to assume they are also. I can handle a couple wizards. Only reason Baldy got the drop on me was that I was trying to heal Arthur.

"Arrogant, for a commoner. That can get you killed," he said as he sucked on a pipe.

"The same with Tobacco, yet you still smoke." I snarked and he exhaled a smoke ring, into my face, then laughed.

"Very true...Since you seem like you're not in the mood for any more pleasantries, so allow me to cut to the point and make you an offer." His laughter died, and he grew a serious expression.

He set the pipe down and intertwined his fingers and propped his arms on the table, holding his hands near his face. "In exchange for serving as Miss Valliere's servant, not familiar, you will be paid by the academy, charges will be dropped by both people you harmed, and we will research a way to break the spell, and I guarantee if such a spell exists we will find it. Though the breaking of the spell will be put off until Miss Valliere has graduated from the academy, as a punishment for striking both."

I growled. "What the hell?! I am well within my rights of striking both! She kidnapped me, and he went along with it! "I was pissed. Very much so. I could feel my fists shaking, my eyes narrowed.

"Very true, I would much do the same when I was a youth, but none the less you are a commoner who struck a noble even if it is for what we consider a misdemeanor. You have committed a crime, and this is the best I can do given the circumstances. Be glad I have offered this; Colbert just asked for you to be sent to prison." He said, harshly.

I stared intently into his eyes, trying to search for emotion, and I found it. His eyes were filled with anger- no. Wrath. His eyes are filled with a glacier-like Wrath, frozen, and waiting. As if it already knows what stands before it shall be destroyed someday.

Thank the gods he wasn't out there, else I'd be dead.

"You're saying that a way to dispel the magic isn't known?" I asked carefully, eyes narrowed. I could try _Dispel Magic_ and _Plane Shift_ but I had the feeling they wouldn't work, as the portal was unaffected by the former, and the various planes are still connected to the prime material plane, but I didn't say that as from how he would word it, the spell is too powerful for D _ispel Magic_ to work upon.

The man nodded. "Correct. Quite Frankly you are an exception to the norm. Usually, we only summon animals, or other un-sapient beasts and creatures," As he spoke, a mouse scurried up his shoulder. "Like Chuchu here," he said as he gave the mouse a cracker, which it greedily ate.

I frowned. "What stops me from leaving?" I asked.

"We have all your weapons, we already have letters ready to be sent to the crown alerting of this discussion and if another letter is not sent out in one hour, you are to be considered an Outlaw with two charges of assault upon Nobility as well as whatever else you do to escape as every staff members have orders to attack on sight if you leave without staff with them," he said with a jolly tone.

I frowned, at the staggering number of things he could get me for. "Not to mention you will be hunted mercilessly by the most powerful mage in all of Tristan." he added.

"Slavery or death, huh?" I muttered. "Don't have much of a choice now, do I? Do I at least get my weapons back if I agree?" I relented.

He nodded. "I shall have my secretary take the letter to a courier for me," he said and almost on cue, a Green-haired woman entered the room. "As for your weapons report to me in the morning and I shall have a magically binding contract you may sign which binds you from attacking students or faculty unless you are stuck first." He said and I nodded.

With a sigh, she flicked her own wand and his pipe was pulled from his grip. "I have told you to quit."

"Bah! Let an old man have his vices!" he huffed as he handed over a letter. "Miss Longueville, would you mind leading him to servant's quarters?" he asked and she nodded.

"Of course, Old Osmund." she said professionally. She looked at me and gestured me to stand. I did so and went to grab the cage that held Arthur, but the cage opened. He leaped onto my arm and scurried up to my shoulder, where his next stop is inside my jacket.

I smiled softly and wiped it off my face. "Lead the way, Miss Longueville."

With a nod, she opened the door and walked out, and I followed her, along the way activating the magic in my ring so I could speak with Arthur through our telepathic bond.

A few staff were about, eyed me warily as I moved past, and I felt corridors heat up, cool, and get moderately strong breezes depending on who I looked at. Apparently, they were ready in case I did try to make a break for it. In these halls I couldn't avoid most spells, but nor could they avoid a sword. It seems it was worth accepting the bone I was thrown.

After a few minutes of walking, I exited the main building and began heading to a building, that looks pretty decently sized. For a commoner it's huge, but for servants of a place as big as this? It seems cramped.

It appeared to be about 2 stories tall, with an attic, and I'd be willing to bet that it's mostly bedding. Top for women, and the bottom for men. It seems upon entering I was correct. It reminded me of the setup of an orphanage's rooms when they have too many kids.

There was very little standing space, as most of the room was taken up by cots; which appeared to be tanned hides pulled tight over wooden rods, with the fur up, I guess to make up for the lack of a pillow.

'Talk about cramped.' I thought over the telepathic link to Arthur, who sent a mental agreement

I went to say something to my guide, but she was gone. With a sigh, I looked for one where I could lay my head and found a ratty and tattered one in the far corner. The wood looked like it was about to give, and the hide had so many holes in it I swore it was cheese.

I carefully put my weight on the cot, once I had doffed my gear, stowing all of it under the cot.

I laid down carefully and once I was confident I wouldn't break it, I vowed to fix it once I had my sword back, and I fell asleep.

I was awoken by being shaken like a rag doll.

I opened my eyes and slapped at the offending limbs that were shaking me. They were tan, and their skin was rough. "What do you want...I'm sleeping here..." I muttered half asleep before looking up.

The person was male, had a beard that mostly consisted of sideburns and a goatee. His eyes were gray and he was confused. "That's kind of the issue. Who are you?" He asked forcefully.

I sighed and sat up, and noticed Arthur was growling and appeared to have bitten a few of the others. On closer inspection, the man also had numerous bite marks on his arms, but I guess he didn't really feel them.

"Name's Johnny. I'm New hire. Supposed to work for some pink haired kid. Sorry for the shock in the morning. " I said holding a hand for him to shake.

He took it and grasped it firmly as we shook. "I'm Marteau. Head Chef here at the Academy. Your weasel there's rather protective of you. He bit the hell out of some of the other guys here. They were half tempted to fetch one of the girls to see if the thing just hated men" He gave a throaty laugh.

I laughed in reply. "Arthur is protective. Sorry about that you guys. Anyway, I am supposed to work for some pink haired noble. Know her?"

"Louise the Zero." Someone said.

Marteau nodded. "You're lucky. Most nobles treat us commoners like shit, or if were chunks of meat. She treats us as people, if of much less importance."

"Probably to do with the fact she blows everything up!" Another insulted, and a series of chuckles emerged, before Marteau silenced them, stating if the Staff or students caught them talking like that they'd lose their jobs.

I smiled at their behavior and began to pull my boots on. "I have a feeling she and I will not get along," I said cryptically.

Seeing Marteau raise a brow, I said. "We met before. She startled me and I clocked her on the Jaw." It was a half-truth at worst.

Seemingly buying it, the Chef winced. "and you're not dead? How?"

"I'm a damn good ass kisser." Not false. Just not relevant in this situation.

He began to laugh. "You better be. Any way you look a bit well dressed for a normal commoner, where you a sailor before?" Currently, he sat down on a cot and was pulling his own boots on. Meanwhile, I was putting on my coat.

"Yeah; a Captain actually. Mercenary vessel." I smoothly lied.

Marteau nodded thoughtfully. "And how did you end up as a Servant?"

By this time, I had affixed the bag of holding to my belt and secured the currently empty brace of pistols to my chest. "Horrible luck on my end. Now if you will excuse me, I believe it's time for me to go. I shall speak to you later." I said, trying to dissuade the obvious attempt at poking a hole in my fabricated backstory.

He nodded and left also, most likely headed to the kitchens. I followed him out and headed for the central building.

As I walked outside, I noticed it was still dark out, and there were three things I failed to notice last night. The first being there were two moons.

The most obvious and prominent of the three, gave me a small amount of pause, but I tried not to display my confusion and awe. Two moons would without a doubt change how things work when it comes to the tide, as the moon's own gravity is what works the tides.

The second most obvious was the constellations are different. Now I noticed this yesterday, but even the other planes have similar constellations, well the ones with skies that is. There were a few I recognized such as Cancer, Hydra, and a Sagittarius, but none of the countless others. That was very unsettling. Never had I seen a plane with less than 30 constellations.

Shook from my musings by Arthur, I realized I was in front of the massive spiraling staircase that leads to the headmaster's office and began going up them. before going up the winding staircase to the head master's office. Arthur on my shoulder, I activated the ring and began to speak with my lifelong friend about our situation.

' _So, mercenaries? Shall you pretend to act like Albion?'_ The ferret mocked me mentally as he lazed upon my shoulders.

' _Oh, shut up, you damn ferret. What was I supposed to say, that I was a hero from another plane who is stuck here because he doesn't have his gear to play a song and leave?_ ' I mentally huffed sending the ferret a playful glare.

' _yep._ ' The ferret confirmed, even so much as nodding its head.

' _Clearly, if our roles were swapped, we'd be long since dead._ ' I pointed out and he snorted.

' _I distinctly remember you dying from a rope snapping when going down the cliff and dying, and me being killed by a god damn cultist who thought I was food._ ' Said ferret snorted. ' _We already died, so live a little. Hell, you haven't even moved on your wife who died 13 years ago.'_

I frowned at the ferret, and I heard him swear and try to apologize, but I just ignored him and ended the spell. Low blow, buddy.

As I walked up in silence, I noticed every so many feet, there were flat areas which split off into 4 different directions, probably leading to the various dormitories for the little kiddos.

After a few minutes of walking, I finally came to his office and I knocked on the door, Arthur having retreated to the floor, and walked beside me, once I entered.

Waiting for me, was Old Osmund with my weapons, and Arthur's barding on the table. "Good morning, Johnny." He said jovially, as he sucked on his pipe. His secretary was nowhere in sight, probably still asleep.

"Morning, Sir." I said with a yawn. He gestured to my weapons, and I moved to the desk and began placing guns in their holsters and attaching my scabbard to its sword.

' _Once out of thought, I am definitely putting the guns in my bag of holding._ '

Once geared back up, I took a few steps and he spoke. " We will assign you a trunk to store your weapons in the Servant's quarters soon, as they all have one for any personal effects they may have." I nodded, glad for this. Might as well make the most of this.

"That is most gracious of you," I said gratefully, though with a rather large amount of annoyance.

"By the way, Johnny. When the contract was formed, did you get an odd marking on you?"

I frowned. I felt a pain on my head during the 'contract' so I reached for my bandanna and pulled it off. "Got a mirror?" I asked, to which he handed me a small hand mirror, which I looked into. At first glance, I didn't see anything, but upon closer inspection on my head, just below the hairline was a set of runes.

"Interesting." He pulled out a quill, an ink pot, and a piece of parchment and began to write the runes carefully. I looked at the runes myself, frowning. I wasn't a Rune scribe, but I could tell they had some magical meaning.

Once he was done, I frowned. "If that is all, may I be lead to where I will begin my work? I'll keep my weapons on me until the trunk is in my room if you don't mind." I informed, standing a bit straighter

He frowned. "I'd rather you didn't. No one will mess with your weapons. I insist you leave all your weapons but your sword with me." He rejected. Knowing how thin the ice I was on, I decided to let him have the pistols.

Taking off the brace and setting down, I went through each pepperbox and took out the bullets; I now had 24 more bullets in my bag of holding and given I have 100 more in there, I should be good for a bit. Though I really should have carried more on my person, I have a _Bag of holding_ for the Kord's sake.

Pulling my self away from my internal whining, I saw the Headmaster nod, and with a flick of his wand, the guns lifted and went into a drawer. I noted where they were in case I needed to leave. The De rollo's would have my hide if I so much as the thought of leaving their guns in a place where an unknown nation could examine them.

"As for the contract…"He said as he pulled out a scroll, a bottle of ink, and a quill. "I had written this up, it just stipulates you act as Miss Valliere's Familiar until we find a way to break the spell, and not to harm faculty except in self-defense, as well as some smaller things that are there."

I nodded and began reading. I read through plenty of contracts in my time adventuring due to some Pseudo-god who I would not be surprised on if he had a fetish for contracts; those things were terrifyingly difficult to deal with and nigh impossible to break; like who the hell adds a clause to not do anything to remove the contract?

Though this one was nowhere near as well wrote. I can still insult them, but I cannot attack them whatsoever unless me or my ferret, oh that's kind of him, are harmed by an attack by said noble. There were a few clauses such as not leaving the academy without being accompanied by a willing teacher or without Louise, and in all familiar required functions, I count as a familiar for those purposes.

The door was knocked upon, and I turned to it, as Osmund called for them to enter. The one who entered was a very pale skinned woman with blue eyes. She was short, barely over five foot tall, I'd wager. She was rather pretty. Though she looked a few years older then my daughter. She was dressed as a maid. I'd wager she was a servant here.

A part of my brain that was confident idly wondered if they'd make good friends...

Shaking my head, I asked. "I take it the maid shall lead me to the pinkie's room?" I asked and the girl spoke with a kind voice.

"yes! I am Siesta." She said. I nodded and looked at the headmaster who made the 'go away' gesture.

"Lead the way, Siesta. I'm Johnny Rodger." I said, and she gave me a warm smile and began leading me down the latter while explaining the layout of the Academy.

Apparently, the central building was the Element-less class building, and the dormitories, while each of the towers contain classroom connected to an element; Earth, water, Fire, Air, and Void. Apparently Void is empty and they use as extra classrooms. Nifty.

Another interesting fact to remember for future actions, Mages are rare. Okay, Rare–ish. Mages are the nobles, and a few commoners are actually fallen nobles, but they are outnumbered by a significant margin, and out held their peace due to the Holy Church, and the propaganda that a single noble is worth an army of commoners.

Siesta finished her explanation about the academy and nobility, and I thought of something.

"So, what's void?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"It's a holy element, supposedly. No one since Brimir had it, or so the nobles say from the conversations I hear while doing my work." She helpfully informed.

"Void sounds like a weird name for something holy. Sounds more ominous, then religious." I commented, and she glanced at me.

"You may wish to keep your thoughts to yourself, Johnny. Nobles are rather zealous and when they find heretics they get twitchy. A twitchy noble is never good." I hummed.

"I'll make a note, thanks for the warning," I said as we finally stopped in front of a door.

"This is Miss Valliere's room," Siesta informed. "I shall hopefully see you soon."

"Thanks again." I spoke as she turned to leave me in front of my Louise's' door.

Being polite I knocked on the door. Then again.

After a few minutes of nothing; I draw my sword and look around before casting _Identify_ and once I saw the door was without enchantment and just had the door locked, I reached into my jacket and pulled out a wallet and began pulling out the tools for the job; my thieves tools.

After a few seconds, I unlocked the door. Putting my tools in my jacket, I entered.

It was cozy, I'd say. For a noble at least. For most of the common rabble, it was rather big for a bedroom.

Upon the bed was Louise asleep. I noticed a wooden bucker and after sheathing my sword, I picked it up and left to wash it.

After being given directions I was lead to a basin near the building in a corner of a courtyard- which one I had no idea. Either way, it was secluded enough for me to take my lute from the bag of holding and began to strum.

Using my music as a focus to cast _Prestidigitation_ to clean the clothes. It took me a few minutes this way as she was rather small.

Once they were cleaned, I decided to kill some time and begin to strum my lute for a while. While I could probably leave now, but why not take some time, and get a bit savvy with the land; perhaps learn a few ballads and write a few of my own?

While I was lost in thought, while strumming to the song 'Haul Away Joe', I heard someone cough and I turned.

Lo and behold, the Pinkett with the gal to summon me. A Flair of anger surged through me, as Arthur was mad-dogging her, as the ferret was asleep till she woke him. His bond also showed rage and hate. What a lovely friend, Arthur.

"Commoner, why do you have my clothes?" She demanded in a Haughty 'Kneel-before-me-for-I-am-a-god' tone that most nobles usually have when I'm around, and I snorted.

"I washed them, Miss Valliere," I replied, my fingers still moving along the strings and board of the lute. Arthur was glaring.

she went to the barrel and examined its contents and hummed to herself.

"There dry." She noted.

"Yes, would you prefer them wet, I could dump the barrel in the basin." I offered sarcastically.

"I'd prefer if you clean them." She snapped, gaze narrowed.

"Go ahead, take a whiff their pinkie. There dry, and clean." I snapped in reply, as I stopped strumming my instrument and placed it on the ground, leaning against the basin.

"Pinkie?!" She said aghast and drew her wand. "I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Valliere! I demand respect from you, Familiar!"

"News flash, kiddie. I am 33 years old, and you look to be the age of my daughter, and while I rarely tell my little girl no, you are not my daughter, nor do I respect you. And I swear to the gods, if you dare cast a spell at me, I will make good on that contract and I will defend myself." Was my response. Hand on the grip of the cutlass on my hip.

Louise, glared, her face red and contorted in rage. He wand was shaking violently, as she seemed to be debating what is more important, pride or her life. Stupid nobles.

It was a heated staring contest, that I easily won; I had intimidated her with my speech alone, but it was pride that kept her staring.

"Now, due to the contract, I will do the tasks of the servants, but I will not do anything that is against their own contract. Meaning you can dress yourself. The only difference is I serve you until they can get me out, as you well know." She flinched, she looked like she was about to cry.

Good. What would happen if she got some shameless idiotic commoner instead of an experienced adventurer? I bet she'd abuse the poor guy!

She turned away, probably to hide her tears. "F-Fine! I-I shall call you commoner except in places where a familiar is required, per the contract! Now bring my clothes back to my room and accompany to breakfast! I order you not to eat either!" She turned and began stomping away.

I shook my head as I put my lute in the bag of holding, then went to grab the barrel of clothes. "You know, Arthur. I think she might be annoying than any other noble I have ever met." I informed my companion, whose reply was a few squeaks, and a few emotions over the bond; Agreement, and annoyance.

With a smile, I went up the stairs to Louise's room.

The breakfast hall was as noisy as I expected with a bunch of teenagers in a single building. People were laughing, talking, and if I didn't know better, I'd compare them to non-violent, clean-mouthed sailors...would they even be sailors at the point?

I was excluded from my philosophical ponderings of what makes sailors, well sailors by bumping into siesta, while going to deliver the breakfast to Louise.

She yelped and fell onto her ass. "Ah, sorry siesta! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I apologized and held Lousie's food in one hand, and gave siesta my other to help her up. She nodded and accepted my hand.

She dusted herself off. "Ah, Thank you Johnny, and it's quite alright. I wasn't paying attention either." She said graciously, and I waved it off.

"So, where you headed?"

"To take Mister Gramont a slice of cake." She said. When she fell, she managed to fall without dropping the cake.

"Well, hope he enjoys it. Take care Siesta." I said with a wave, as we went our separate ways.

Soon enough I handed Louise her plate of food, missing a link of sausage as Arthur was hungry. I sat on the ground near her, as I waited for us to leave or for her to tell me something, so I began to talk to Arthur with the ring.

"So, Arthur what do you think about this?"

" _I find this rather amusing."_

"Oh really?"

" _Yes, very much so. We may be stuck with the brat, but at the very least the world won't be dull. I learned that there is a Familiar Exhibit in a few weeks, could have some fun with that."_

 _"_ Does sound like fun..." I nodded in agreement.

" _I know right? WOnder if they'll let me, a golden example of a Familiar preform?"_ Arthur got on his haunches and seemed to pose. I poked him in the belly and knocked him over.

"Golden example? Sure, and I'm a gnome." I chuckled to my familiar.

" _Your one tall gnome."_ The Cheeky ferret joked as he rolled over.

I went to reply as I heard Lousie harshly hiss. "Peasant! Go outside and wait with the familiars! You talking to your ferret is weird!"

I sighed. "Sure thing, kid." I didn't feel like arguing with the brat, meanwhile, I heard the ever so annoying ferret cackle as I stood and left, Arthur trailing along behind me.

Soon I was outside with them and proceeded to seat myself beside a dog, and a frog.

" _Hi! Who are you!"_ The dog asked looking at me, waving its tail.

"I'm Johnny and this is Arthur," I said to the dog.

" _Hi Johnny, Arthur! Is maste- SQUIRREL!"_ the dog lost interest and began chasing down a poor squirrel that had decided to cross the academy for some reason.

" _Dogs are very strange,_ " Arthur said matter-of-factly, and I just shook my head.

"That they are, Arthur," I said as I laid down and closed my eyes.

Or I tried until the blue dragon stared at me and began to nudge my ribs. It looked young, and on closer examination, not a regular blue dragon. Regular ones have a monstrous face, a large jutting horn, frilled ears, and smell like an angry wizard who only knows _Lightning Bolt._

This one had neither. I'd describe it as a cross between a frog, a salamander, and a bat.

I sat up with an annoyed scowl. "really?" I asked. It...coo'ed?

"You are the weirdest looking blue dragon ever...I wonder if you were malformed at birth..." This got a tail smashed into my chest, knocking me over as the dragon seemed to glare at me as I sat back up.

"Okay, okay...Your just ugly-Ow!" I was hit again, this time in the face.

"will you quit!" I hissed. "I've seen blue dragons, and the fact you haven't killed anyone or tried to make a hoard baffles me."

The dragon seemed to stare at me as if It was an elf and I called it a 'Razor ears'. "Oi! Don't look at me like that! Dragons are assholes...Ugh, I wish Rhogar was here; he can speak Draconic and probably translate you for me..." I muttered and the dragon coo'ed once more.

"You are a ferocious, lightning breathing, Aquatic, Evil dragon. You have no right to Coo like a pigeon and sound cute." I glowered.

It decided a suitable punishment was to push me down again and pin me to the ground by laying on me.

I could hear Arthur laugh as I struggled to get free from the massive lizard, or even grab my sword, but I could, so I just stop and prayed my suffocation would be quick.

After what felt like days, but Arthur claims were only 5 minutes, the lumbering beast got off me, and approached the blue haired girl, who had fewer expressions than a rock.

Beside her was an Amazonian red-headed tart, who wore a shirt that wasn't fully buttoned, but dressed like the rest of the students.

For a moment I pictured an aged-up Merida dressed as her, and I grew annoyed. I reached into the _bag of holding_ and looked as if I was pulling out something as I called out a spare cloak I keep on hand for when it's cold. It was black, had a hood on it, and was big enough to cover me from head to toe. I tossed it to her.

She caught it startled. "Get covered up, will you? Walking around like that will be the death of you." I said without thinking. "Next time I see you had better at least button up your shirt fully, and I will want that coat back; it's very unique."

At this point, I heard the Pinkett screech out my name, as the red-haired lady got out of the daze.

"Thank you for your worry, but it is unneeded." She said returning the cloak. The gesture was very kind..."

"FAMILIAR!" The pink haired brat screeched as she stomped. "What are you doing with _Her_!" She spat venomously.

"I gave her a cloak because she isn't fully clothed. This is a school, why on earth is she dressed like a tart anyway?" I said bluntly.

I had been to the Lyceum with Rhogar and Morthos, may his soul rest in peace, and not once had I ever seen any student dress like her. Short skirts, stockings, and a shirt revealing half her chest? She looks more like she belongs in a 'House of lady favors' then a Mage Academy.

The faces were hilarious none the less. Louise went from red with rage, to barely restraining her laughter, Red was flabbergasted, mouth open, and... Blue was busy petting the frog dragon thing.

"I-I think I can allow this to pass by just once. You were being polite to Kirche after all." Louise said trying not to laugh. So that's the name of red.

Munchkin grabbed me and began to walk away, and I sighed, reached for my hat, and remembered it wasn't there, all I felt was a bandanna and my hair, so I waved, as I let her lead me.

"So, what do you need, brat?" I asked venomously, while the pink one who glared daggers at me.

"I should discipline you for mocking a noble, but I will let it go." She said haughtily, but I snorted. "It was very funny what you did to Kirchie." She was holding back a laugh.

"Got it wrong. I wasn't meaning to be offensive. I just wouldn't want my own daughter to be dressed like her, and I guess a few parental urges came out and I gave her a cloak." As I said this, I placed the cloak, which was held under an arm, into the bag of holding.

At this Louise looked away a bit and mumbled. "I'm sorry I took you from your family and friends...I'm sure they miss you."

"Aye, that they do," I said and she jumped. Oh, guess she didn't want that to be heard. Oops, oh well, might as well continue. "but I don't want to discuss them with you. As soon as I break the bond I have with you, I'm out. Back home, provided I find a way."

I left.

I wasn't in the mood for chatter, so I left Arthur with Louise. From the bond, I could tell he was very tempted to bite Louise, but he can't as I don't know if the contract affects him and let him know that.

Soon I saw siesta. She was currently carrying empty platters, mugs, and bowels. I decided not to wave and distract her.

I walked around for a bit, helping some of the people where I could, usually fetching things. Then I heard a shriek.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Bard of Tristania Chapter 3: I give up on coming up with names for these.**

I wouldn't make it.

I knew this as a point of fact; not without magic. So, magic I shall use.

I was about to cast, the words of the spell upon my tongue when my left hand blazed with fire.

The world seemed to slow, and I grew quicker. At first, I thought I had cast the spell 'Haste' without saying the words-a feat I've only seen sorcerers do- which was impossible for me; I'm a bard my magic is music

It had to be the runes on my hand. I _need_ to cast identify on myself to figure out what the fuck this is.

Later, I need to save her. _Now._

I took in the target as I moved in closer. Humanoid, construct, solid metal, female-shaped. But most of all, it was much slower than me.

I got in time to put my sword between the spear and the girl. The spear split as steel and what appeared to be brass, met tip to edge and I carried the sword through the softer metal, through the constructs arm, and then through the rest.

The now bisected brass golem fell and dissolved into brass shavings then into the ground.

Nifty.

I moved towards the sound of a raging series of squawks that came from a blonde-haired fop with a white ruffled shirt with a cloak which was black. He was currently pointing a rose at my face and I merely lifted my cutlass in reply.

"T-The nerve! How dare you intervene! That maid broke the hearts of two maidens! She planted false evidence of an affair upon me!" He asserted with an air of arrogance, and dramatic tones.

Great. He was that kind of noble…Just my luck.

"Planted you say?" I asked, eyes narrowing a bit.

"Yes! Planted! She snuck into Montmorency's room and stole a vial of perfume and gave it to me in front of Katie which is what lead to me being slapped by both!"

I nodded, lowering my blade. "So, you were 'double dipping' as the commoner's from where I hail call it," I said as I made a show of sheathing the sword.

The Noble went red and began stuttering as some people who were now around us began chuckling. "No, don't worry, Milord I understand. You grew bored with the first, this Montmorency I'd wager, and then met this Katie and things went from there." I gave a grin. They were laughing more.

"But coming from a married man's perspective as well as a father…" I said as I lost my jovial look and gave him a menacing one. "You are a fool. Scum. a worthless piece of shit." I spat, at his feet. "If you'd have done this to my daughter…Well, you'd be dead." He recoiled at my words and grew enraged.

"H-how dare you to insult I, Guiche de Gramont, as such! You are a barbaric man! Apologize now or else face a noble's wrath!" As he spoke he brought his hand through his hair and pointed his wand at me, while looking away…. he's posing.

"You are a very stupid noble," I growled out. "I won't ask for forgiveness and feel free. My contract states I may not strike first…But if you hit me then that means I don't need to hold back."

I bared my teeth. I probably looked like a madman. Good. I want him to fear me. He's pissed me off, and now he's going to pay for that costly mistake.

He paled and then went red as people laughed, though I noticed a few went for their wands.

"I-I Challenge you to a duel!" He squeaked. "I refuse to stand here and let my honor and the honor of those maidens go spoiled without retribution!" Oh, this kid is dead.

Arthur began chirping in amusement, and I laughed. "A duel? What are the rules?" I asked as I put a hand on my cutlass.

"The duel will be in an hour at Visitri Court! The rules are we will fight until the other is unable to continue or surrenders!" he stated, and I grinned.

"Fine, an hour. I hope you're there." I stated as I turned. Now…Where in the hells is Visitri Court?

"FAMILIAR!" I heard a shrill enraged shriek as I was about to leave and proceeded to glare at the pink ball of fury.

"Need something, Pinky?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU DAMN DOG?!" She demanded angrily and screamed in my ear.

"Shit! Stop screaming in my damned ear! And I saved a servant from being maimed or killed all because the blonde fop can't stick to one lady." I glared. "Now I'm going to kick his ass because that servant was a friend," I informed. She got very pissed.

"Go over there and apologize," Louise demanded but I just gave her the cold shoulder. "Now! You'll get killed if you fight him!"

"Sure, I will," I said sarcastically as I walked away. "Though I've killed Dragons, Undead, and various aberrations and monstrosities, a fop a few years older than my daughter will be the one to kill me. Right. I'm shaking in my boots." I stated as I walked passed. "If anything, you should pray for his life. It's against my better judgement let him live." Hollow words, but I may as well scare her some.

She kept screaming in the distance, but I lifted my fist and replied with a very rude gesture. I don't have time to deal with children. I need to get to Visitri Court, kick his ass, and get back to my little girl.

I soon found myself thinking of my little girl when a bewildering thought crossed my mind. 'Why haven't I used plane shift…? One cast and focusing back at the Lyceum or even the Sun Tree, and I'd be back within traveling distance to home…' this was something to ponder about during my search for Visitri court.

It took me roughly half an hour to find Visitri field, and I took the remaining thirty minutes to check my supplies.

'Armor'? I paused and looked at my equipment. While it may not be Steel and riveted armor, the Coat covers most of my body, and along with the rest of my clothing, it is also enchanted to be just as resilient, if not more so, then studded leather. Check. Sword? I glanced at the cutlass and smiled. Check. Ring of Animal Influence? I glanced at the ring on my finger. Yep. Decanter of endless water? I reached into the bag of holding and pulled it out and opened it and took a drink from it. Check.

Horn? I reached down and pulled out an iron horn and looked it over, and put it back in. Check, but won't use that except in a do or die situation. Last resort plan? I pulled out a statue and tossed it into the air and caught it. "Aye…got this too…" I murmured allowed before putting the statue back in and fastened the decanter to my belt. I would have counted out the rest, but I didn't feel like revealing the magical properties of the bag. I need to play this close to the cuff.

I took a glance around and saw that people were arriving, but Guiche wasn't here so I decided to take the time to do some introspection, with the aid of Arthur, as I flared the ring's magic subtly, and I felt Arthur come racing towards me.

First, why haven't I just left? Because I feel sorry for Pinkie? Like hell! She wanted me to be her slave! If I were home I'd have smacked her face, broke her foci, and sent her off on her own, but here? Why didn't I?

Because you're scared of facing the headmaster? If he noticed me use magic, I'd be long gone!

a mutinous part of my mind said, ' **Could it be that you secretly wanted to leave and never to be seen again, and this is the perfect way to do so?** '

I frowned visibly as I 'heard' that, and Arthur entered range, though I didn't hear him. 'Why? I love my daughter and the others are practically family to me! I'd sooner die than leave them permanently!'

' **Are you sure about that, Johnny**?' my mutinous mind hummed melodiously. ' **After all, I am you, you are me, and I can honestly say I'm glad to be away from them. After all, do they truly need me? Between a renowned Dragonslayer, a hunter of monsters, a Kingpin who shoved the Clasp out of Tal'dorei, and the others, what does a sailor like you bring to the table? Nothing. Without them, you'd be nothing and it makes you chafe like a rabid dog.** '

'Holy hell, Johnny you didn't just think that did ya?' Arthur's voice echoed in my mind and I shook my head as he scurried up to my shoulder and I scratched his chin.

'I don't know anymore, Arthur. I think I've gone insane, and I have a feeling it's got to do with this damn familiar bond on me…' I thought as I glanced at my hand that had the runes. 'I'm definitely casting Identify on those runes later.' I thought to Arthur who nodded.

At this point, I saw the fop I have been waiting for show up and I called him out. "Hey, blondie! You made it! I thought you'd have chickened out there!" I grinned at him with an annoying, infuriating grin. He clearly grew annoyed, but before he could speak Louise busted into the circle of people.

"Guiche!" she called. "That's enough Guiche! Duels are forbidden!" I gave her a look. Were they? News to me. This means even if I do fight I won't be able to fight back due to the contract possibly… Guiche had other plans though.

"Only duels between two nobles are forbidden," He corrected. A loophole, interesting. He may be a fop be he doesn't seem as stupid as I thought. Still a stupid noble though. "Meanwhile, he is a peasant. There is no problem."

Louise seemed to be at a loss for words and said weakly. "T-That's because nothing like this has happened before…" her eyes were wavering, and she seemed honestly scared for me. Sweet, but unwanted.

"Louise…" Guiche said looking at her in the eyes. "Could it be you are attracted to this commoner?" he asked honestly. I nearly choked, as I began to cough and sputter.

She went red with rage, possibly embarrassed. "Who is?! Knock it off!" Ah yes, the pink haired banshee has returned once more to her normal sound effects. I wish she stayed meek and demure... "Nobody would just sit and watch as her familiar got beaten to a tattered heap!" she cried.

Well, that's so inspiring of faith I just might end up a Cleric of Louise… People began laughing.

Oh, shit did I say that allowed?

"ha-ha! No matter you or your familiar's words, the duel has already begun!" he cried as he posed once more and flicked his rose wand and a dark green metal golem armed with a spear formed standing at attention, shaped like a female soldier.

"What? Couldn't find any girls who could put up with two-timing, so you made your own?" I mocked as he growled and gritted his teeth.

"I am named Guiche the Brass, therefore a brass golem, a Valkyrie, will be your opponent!" He called as the golem rushed at me and I let it hit me, so I tensed as it moved rather slow, reared back, and stuck me in the gut.

The blow was strong, for a common fighter, and it stung like hell, it would probably bruise.

"Not bad…" I said, and I drew my cutlass and flicked my wrist twice as I brought it up across, and the blade erupted as lighting coalesced the blade as the first strike carved through the breastplate and the second the helmet. The golem raised a spear to defend but the enchanted steel of the sword carved through without issue. The foe fell apart and dissolved as if it was reabsorbed by the earth.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jonathan Rodger, Captain of the Northern Rover." I leveled the still crackling blade towards a now terrified Guiche, and even Louise was pale. "And I'm the one about to stomp you into the dirt.

"Y-you're a noble!" Guiche cried and I laughed. "T-That's a wand sword your focusing your will through!"

"Very wrong, but the blade is enchanted though. Forged in the heart of a raging storm a rather long time ago. I could entertain you with myth and lore about this blade, but this is a duel, care to summon more?" that was my challenge to Guiche. He went from a pale white to a sputtering enraged red as he waved his arm wildly and soon 8 more summoned up and I whistled.

"Oh boy. This will be fun…" I grinned a savage, ferocious grin.

With sword in hand, I surged forth like a wave, and with a single upward strike of my sword, the construct broke apart destroyed. I then moved quickly to the next and slashed it across the chest, but it didn't drop, and I began backing up, parrying several strikes from the golems as they charged.

I parried a strike off the knuckle guard of the cutlass and pirouetted inside its guard and with a pair of deadly electrifying strikes I took down the one I had struck previously as well as another. I had attempted to back up, but I had to scrap that plan as a sword arced out for my neck, which I blocked on the sleeve of my jacket, the bronze blade not managing to penetrate the steel like leather that made up my coat.

More strikes rained down upon me and I parried what I could with my sword, and pushed aside some with my free hand, but a few caught me off guard and I took blows to the ribs and back. One lucky construct managed to slam the butt of the spear into my jaw with a crack.

I stumbled from the unexpected blow and barely parried another sword strike before I quickly bisected the construct and skewered another, removing my blade with a flick as I lunged out of the opening I had created, but I took a glancing blow which knocked me off balance and I tumbled to the side, flailing wildly with the cutlass as I did, warding off any attackers while I rolled to my feet in a crouched position, panting. Four left, all of which have polearms.

Fantastic. _Not_.

"Not bad, for a commoner." The little shit said smugly. "You have taken down four of my Valkyries, most couldn't take down one. If you kiss my boots and yield I will call them off."

I glanced around seeing who was watching. I saw Louise looking scared, Kirche was watching with a…Hungry gaze? That's off-putting. Besides the tart was Tabitha not really watching as well as many other nobles.

"Sorry there, ya little shit," I growled as I adjusted my stance; from a crouch to a more traditional guard. "I'll have to decline, but feel free to kiss mine after I stomp your ass into the ground." I mocked. He screeched something, and the constructs ran at me, and I charged them brandishing my blade.

I soon had one in range. With an upward strike with my blade, I carved a nasty gash across its torso. I kicked off the ground, where I then drove both my heels into the gash, making it go sprawling back, impaling itself on another's spear. I managed to turn this into a backflip as a spear lanced right below me.

Landing on it, I knocked the construct off balance. Taking advantage of its lack of balance I stabbed it in the 'stomach' then used its momentum to flip it over my shoulder on to it's back. While it was down I leaped back out of the way as the two still standing lurched at me with sword and spear, both missed. I reached for my chest, before remembering I didn't have my pistols so I growled and took a defensive stance.

The spear-wielding one reacted first into a charge; which leads to its demise. Sidestepping the spear thrust I flicked my wrist and took off its head just as the sword-wielding construct lashed out with an overhead strike. Instead of parrying, or sidestepping, I raise my sword and the bronze blade meets my swords edge, and the bronze blade is split in twain and with a duo of slashes, I defeated the last construct, two halves falling to the ground to dissipate.

I turned and pointed the still cracking blade toward the novice conjurer. "Thanks for the warm-up," I said smugly. "Care to surrender?" I asked as I slowly swaggered towards him, with a feral grin, which was only partially faked. It had been a while since I had a good bit of exercise.

He was in shock of what just happened. "I… I am not a foolish enough to fight a battle I won't win, I apologize for offending-" I had gotten into close quarters with him, and I bashed the guard of _Fulgur_ into his nose with a loud crunch.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to the maid. She's the one whose life you nearly ruined, and that was if she was lucky." I growled. His eyes filled with confusion before the cleared a bit and paled.

"Now you're getting it. That spear would have taken an eye or skewered her all the way through. The school would have acted on you for harming one of there servants, if not outright killing them, and best case you're stripped of titles and land, worse case you're exiled. Wouldn't want that now, _would we_?" At that, he began to shake. Thing is though, I am bullshitting like hell. I don't know if _half_ of what I'm spouting is true.

"O-Of course, Johnathan." He said nodding his head. "I-I shall apologize to her at once. I surrender, you have won." I willed the lightning coalescing around the cutlass to dissipate and sheathed the weapon.

"Great. Now, if you will excuse me it's nearly time for lunch and I'll be seeing if the cooks need any help." I had said as I turned away.

As I did I noticed Siesta in the crowd, staring at me with wide eyes.

I felt a tugging on my sleeve and I looked down and saw the pinkette who enslaved me.

' **Be charitable now. After all, now that she's seen your skills clearer, perhaps the Master would be kinder to you.** '

Great, the mutinous side of me is back.

'Go to hell' I mentally grunted.

"What do you want, pipsqueak?" I was in a foul mood as I now began dealing with a sharp mental pain in the back of my head as that…thing with my voice kept going on about being polite to Louise.

It makes me want to be even worse to the brat just to spite the da- Oh she's talking.

"…. Class alright!" She said, and I stared down at her with a blank expression.

"Uh, sorry their short stack, I was lost in thought. Care to repeat…all of it?"

She growled and began stamping her foot repeatedly on my boots like she was a rabbit thumping its foot.

"I said! As punishment for this, you will be accompanying me to class! Hear. me. Now?!" her last words were punctuated with her driving her heel into my foot. Ow.

"Hey! Watch the leather!" I said as I pulled my foot back, glancing at my now scuffed boots. With a sigh, I nodded.

"Yeah fine, whatever."

"Brilliant! Now…Leave my sight! I expect you at my room first thing in the morning!"

"Aye-aye, Captain. Shall I also swab the deck?"

She glared heatedly at me. "That's it! For that lip, I'm taking away your dinner!"

"Well aren't you a vindictive bitch?"

"And tomorrow's breakfast!"

"Fine, you win! Now I need to-"

"Bring me a cake and tea!" She interrupted. I was going to snark in reply, but I remembered I was her servant. Great.

Through gritted teeth, I said I would as I turned and headed to the kitchen to get her lunch.

This will get old fast.

It got old. Fast.

Currently, I have been to all of Louise's classes so far, and it was midday, only an hour or so before lunch.

From this, I have learned…Either our magic's work on separate variants of the weave or they don't know half the shit they think they do about magic.

For starters, they have four tiers of magic-Dot, Line, Triangle, square. That is fine. Simplistic, but that's okay.

Now, what is the difference? The amount of magic they can channel at once and how many elements they can use.

For example, the Telekinesis spell- a fifth tier magic in Tal'dorei- is a 'dot' spell. They call it 'Levitation' but the meticulous actions they perform with is nothing like the levitation spell I know of. Hell, I saw a teacher pour them self a cup of tea with the spell!

Yet, a spell as simple as 'shocking grasp' or 'Chromatic sphere: Lightning' would be considered a triangle tier spell, only because they're lightning spells!

Oh, I also forgot to mention; the only spell schools they seem to use are Evocation, transmutation, and apparently, only a handful of conjuration spells that, ought to be considered Evocation in my mind. Aside from a clearly more potent version of 'find familiar'.

I had to bite my tongue and mentally rant to Arthur the entire time the lessons went on due to the sheer…ignorance they held! If Rhogar was here…Well, he'd have left by now and not give a shit and would probably be home by now but that doesn't really matter! He'd have a less tolerance of this than me!

Eventually, they were in Earth class and began teaching Alchemy. I had to slam my head on the desk to stun me with pain to keep me from ranting to the class.

Apparently, they can turn rocks into golden nuggets, but only if you're a Square mage. That…That is interesting. I can't think of a way that could work…

I perked up a bit and watched as she then said. "So, who would like to attempt a basic transmutation?"

No one made a move to volunteer themselves, so she pointed at Louise and said. "How about you, Miss Valliere?" The class erupted into pleads of changing her mind.

I didn't catch much over the screaming, but the teacher silenced them.

"Now, what is the problem with Miss Valliere having an attempt with this?" She asked, and I heard someone stand. Glancing towards the sound, I saw it was Kirche.

"With all due respect Professor, Louise has had a one-hundred percent failure rate with magic. She only produces explosions." She explained, and I frowned.

"That is an Oxymoronic phrase. How can one fail at casting spells if they still produce an effect?"

People gave pause and seemed to stare at me. Oh, shit did I say that?

Louise was slightly confused but kept a vehement look of rage as she glared embers at me.

"I mean, magic is using one's own will to change the world around them, through manipulation of the elements yes?" I got a round of nods. "Then she still uses magic. These explosions, they could be she just has a massive pool of…. energy- "I refuse to call it willpower. "- So, she has a difficulty channeling the correct amount of magic."

That or the attempted spells are not spells she is capable of casting.

"Hahaha! What would a commoner like you know of magic?" A plump blonde said, and I gave him a look.

I snorted. "Don't know much, just giving an idea. Even a blind man manages to make the tosspot occasionally." A few people went green with the colorful metaphor and the teacher coughed.

"Miss Valliere, please control your familiar-" "Servant. I'm her servant. I am paid, ergo I am not a slave. I'd appreciate it if you'd use the right phrase." I interrupted.

She glared. "Control your 'Servant' then. Now please get up here and attempt the transmutation."

Louise nodded and got to her feet and made her way to the table. Pulling her focus out people went to hid behind their desks and I did also.

She said the incantation and a deafening blast echoed and seemed to shake the entire castle.

As she did I nearly went to cast a counterspell to dispel it, but I held my hand as the blast never seemed to reach us. Precariously raising my head, I was as astounded to see that no one was injured, though the teacher was unconscious, and Louise looked fine.

"Well, seems you had a blast there; but I think you made the poor teacher faint with your explosive results." I mused, hiding my shock. The blast should have vaporized them if it could shake the entire stone building. This world's people seem to have some sort of innate magical resistance if the worst they get is some torn up clothes.

Or Louise is subconsciously shaping spells enough to not outright kill but knock out. Doubt it. But possible; I've seen Morthos do it.

The Pinkett was glaring at me, but the teacher who had finally awoken slowly made her way up. "C-Class dismissed." She said holding her head as she teetered on her feet.

If she didn't have a concussion, then I'd eat my boots.

After we left the class I grinned a small bit. "So, your little nickname is Zero, eh?"

She paused in her steps and kept going. "…That is what they call me, Louise the Zero. It's not my true Runic name, merely an insult."

"Is that so? Huh, where I am from we got a legend of a nasty mage. Evil as they come and was very powerful. Square if I remember rightly."

Square? I'd have to call it an understatement. Vecna nearly became a damn god! Keep with the shapes he'd at least be a…. Octagon? I don't know; this place is weird.

"Oh?" She looked at me. "Matter of speaking, you have an odd accent…Where are you from and who is this mage of whom you speak?" She questioned.

I frowned a touch. Want's to know a bit more about me eh?

…What the hell, I'll entertain the little shit.

"Well, I'm from a land called Tal'dorei, and the mage is one we named Vecna.

She looked at me as I said the name Vecna. "Vecna? Tal'Dorei? You must be far, far away. I have never heard of them."

I shrugged, not too surprised; different worlds after all.

"Yeah, I didn't know about this little country either. Anyway Vecna, on a scale of power, probably exceeded anything your mages could probably use." She pivoted and glared.

"Oh yeah?! Well, what has he done that is so amazing to be better than Tristian Mages!"

I got a wide grin. "He used the corpse of an earth elemental taller than most mountains as his personal thrall and with an army at his heels, lead it towards the City of Vasselheim."

 _That_ got her to stumble as she stared dumbly. "W-What? That must be a myth! A false telling!"

I shrugged as I headed further down the corridor, led by the brat, heading to her next class.

 **LATER**

As I entered the Servants quarters I was met by cheers and shouts.

"OUR SWORD!"

"Oh shit!"

I stumbled back, hand on my sword as it scared the hell out of me. Call me what you will, but when you've been dealing with little kids that make that little shit Anders look mature, the sudden screaming of nearly twenty people when you want nothing more than to sleep will scare the shit out of anyone.

Sighing and ignoring my ferret's chittering laughs, I gave an annoyed glare at the still cheering servants.

"Johnny! My friend, I owe you many thanks!" The head chef bellowed as he brought his arms around me in a hug, which tore me from my feet.

"Gah! Hey, I get it, I did something wonderful! Now can you stop trying to snap me in half and be thankful like normal people and just say you owe me a pint or three?" I Wheezed as I swore I felt bones break.

He laughed and released me from his monstrous strength and once I was certain I didn't have broken ribs, I finally asked.

"Why the hell are you calling me that?"

"Because you protected Siesta with your magic sword!" Marteau exclaimed. "Ah, I could kiss you!" He came to approach and Arthur, who had scrambled out of my coat when I didn't notice apparently, and mad dogged the chef who laughed. "Your Ferret doesn't like that though apparently.'

I snorted. "Nope. Now, I'm kind of tired so can you all…" I made a gesture with my hands. "Let me through? Thanks." I began moving past the chef and headed towards my corner cot when a hand grabbed my own.

I stopped at the hands touch. It had a rather cool touch and dainty size.

Behind me was siesta, looking at me shaking a bit, her face showing a cacophony of emotions; Fear, relief, joy, anxiety.

As I was about to say something she spoke. "Johnny…Thank you. If not for you, I could have died…But why did you risk fighting a noble because of me?"

I opened my mouth, but closed it and frowned, furrowing my brow.

How to put this to not make her more upset…With out accidently triggering hero worship.

From what I saw of Issac having it, it ain't fun having your own little crowd of women pinning after you; I got it enough being a minstrel, but to a lesser degree.

"Well I was there, and I had the capabilities to do so. So, I did as I would hope another would do for my own daughter. The fact I beat the snot out of a stupid noble just made the whole thing even better

"So, if you had them there; get the thoughts of me being one of those romantic heroes who saved the maiden from death because he is a paragon of all that is good"

Once I finished I could see her eyes open wide. "Y-you have a daughter…?"

… _That's_ what she grabs on two? Brilliant…

"Yeah. Merida. She's about twelve." I said with a small smile. "Hair and eyes like me, but her face is almost the spitting image of her mother."

She nodded. "I see, could you tell me a bit about her?" She then hastily adds. "I could tell you about my family in exchange."

"Sure, sit down and we can talk about our families," I said as I moved to my cot and sat down.

Once she sat beside me I began my tale; altered a bit to fit in with what little lore I was able to get from listening to the pinkie's classes.

"So, it all started with my father, Thomas; a tough old bastard but a carrying one. Strong as the seas itself, and a wit quicker than his gun hand…"

We'd talk for hours until I had forced her to go back to her own cot as she was nearly passing out on mine; hell, I even tucked her in mostly out of habit before I went back to my own to see a knowing smile grace Marteau's lips.

He didn't say a word, neither did I as I laid in my cot and closed my eyes. "Good night." I called out, as Arthur curled up on my chest, and soon we both fell into the depths of sleep, dreaming of mockery, winds, and a steely glare.

 **EARLIER: LOUISE POV, 1** **ST** **PERSON**

I wasn't happy, not at all. Why? Not only is my familiar an arrogant commoner, one who attacked a number of nobles whose punishment was to be helped go home and work for the school as my personal servant! It was completely unfair, and I can't even punish the stupid plebian as he would fight back!

Shuddering at the memory of what he did to Professor Colbert and Guiche. While Guiche wasn't a particularly powerful mage, they were much better mages than I and one beat him but got hurt while the other one got beaten soundly.

Letting out a scream of frustration and unvented rage; I dressed into a sleeping gown-which is the job of my familiar, I thought venomously, further fueling my already bubbling and boiling rage- before I laid down on my bed and slowly fell asleep.

 **Dream Sequence: Louise.**

 _The Smell of blood, smoke, and bracing, briny air caused me to stumble as they assaulted my senses. Looking out around me I was floating in the air, as I stared at a large ship in the middle of a storm; then I gained sound._

 _I heard thunderous blasts of thunder as what I knew to be cannon fire echoed in turn with actual thunder as the freezing rain drove down hard into the wooden ships. Despite the pitch black the storm was giving and how I was assuming t was night fall, the cannon fire illuminated the scene as if it was day._

 _Looking around, I saw five large ships, not airships, but similarly sized sea fairing ships, four of which flying colors I couldn't recognize and fired at the fifth, and the biggest._

 _The ship was massive, easily twice as big as the others, with many cannons that fired out in a near constant volley at the ships surrounding her._

 _I saw movement on this ship and grew closer and gasped at what I saw._

 _A younger Johnny, maybe around my age, holding a crossbow was loading and firing arrows-bolts? - towards the other ships, and screamed. "Dad! We're taking to much damage! Where the fuck is Bartholomew with the magic!" Magic? They had nobles on this vessel? How they could stomach being near him I shall never know!_

 _A deeper and voice that was muffled by the constant blasts of cannon fire screamed back. "Sickbay! He was caught in the leg by a cannonball! Sindri is trying to keep him from bleeding out! It'd be helpful if you can help!"_

 _I hugged myself as I watched due to how cold it felt, as I saw Johnny swear and shove the weapon into another's hand and then ran straight as an arrow below deck, the swaying and swooping of the vessel not even causing him to miss a step._

 _Seemingly pulled, I was dragged along as he shouldered his way down until he was in a room that vaguely looked like an infirmary._

 _Currently working on a middle-aged man's no- I stopped as I had to keep myself from puking from the sight of the mans now mangled and grotesque leg._

" _I can't stop the bleeding! Johnny help out damn it!"_

" _Already on it Sindri!" Johnny took hold of the man's hand and began to sing._

 _Why the-_ _ **what.**_

 _Before my eyes, I saw the man begin to glow green as the wound slowly sealed itself, though the man still looked pained, and pale from blood loss. After a few seconds of singing, he stepped back. "That's as good as I can do with my magic for now,"_ _ **MAGIC?!**_ _"But it should be enough till we can get to port somewhere! Can you take down one of those ships?! We'll sink if you can't!" Johnny told the once injured man who nodded._

" _You bet your father's ferret I can, mate." He growled in a slight accent. "Just get me my staff." Doing as he said, Johnny handed him a long dark metal rod from a corner as he thumbed it on the floor._

" _ **Fly.**_ _" He intoned as he began hovering a bit and took off out of the room, Johnny hot on his heels._

 _Once more I was pulled as I was reeling from what I saw. Johnny was a noble. A_ _ **Noble**_ _! That's impossible! Wait that was wandless magic…That was elven magic! How?!_

 _As I was following I saw the man fly and swing his staff aside as one of the distant ships erupted in fire as an explosion detonated, followed by other smaller blasts throughout the ship._

" _You hit the powder Stores! Go- "Johnny never finished his line as three massive blasts of lightning struck the noble, killing him instantly as he dropped to the deck with an unheard thud._

 _Johnny swore as I covered my mouth again watching the horrendous scene unfold as the ship suddenly rocked as the fourth ship got close and tossed hooks out. "WE'RE BEING BOARDED!" a voice screamed as he turned and drew his blade and moved to the lines and began trying to hack through them._

 _He didn't succeed as one got there and punched Johnny in the jaw and the two began trading blows with steel as more and more attacked the ship._

 _Rising from below deck a massive lizard-esque thing came out with a loud roar that scared me as lightning erupted from its maw, vaporizing a line, and killing a few of the attackers before he took a deep swig of something and charged in with a feral scream as he lashed out with his fists, crushing skulls as he moved through the swathing hoard._

 _I glanced at Johnny who lacked a lot of the skill he had before, now he was amateurish, but it was still good enough to keep him from being killed._

" _ **Thunder Wave!**_ _" He sang out, thrusting out a hand as a cacophonous boom echoed that knocked some off the ship, into the churning depth below._

" _Johnny! Get back to the stern with your Da!" The lizard man_ Drunkenly _bellowed in a deep reptilian tone as he ripped the-ugh…Head off one of the assaulting men._

 _Johnny nodded and ran to the stern, avoiding the fight as much as he can, but taking stabs at the ones who had their backs to him._

 _Getting to the stern, I saw a massive, broad, and tall, black-haired man with black eyes wielding a large rifle fired at the men down below, as a woman with long brown hair fired arrows down into the melee as a red-haired, green-eyed woman hung back shaking a bit in fright._

 _Johnny looked at his father, who jerked his head to the frightened woman and Johnny ran to her._

 _It clicked just then. This must be one of Johnny's memories…and that's his mother._

 _They embraced and exchanged a few words before the father tossed some fabric at them, which Johnny caught confused before he shoved them off the boat._

 _Gasping in shock, I barely noticed they landed in a lifeboat that he quickly cut._

 _Though at this point, the sounds of conflict got louder as the battle was pushing them back, I heard the words clearly._

" _Dad! What are you doing let me help!"_

" _No son! You will die here as will your mother if you don't go!" As he spoke, from the bigger man's jacket came a familiar shaped animal, it looked almost like a ferret. "Even Arthur is smart enough to run! Go, protect your mother Johnathan!"_

" _No! I refuse!" Johnny cried as his mother nodded and put her arms around Johnny, holding him back as he struggled to get free._

" _You bastard! Let me help! I'm a member of this crew just as much as Sindri, Cait, or Torrin! Let me help!"_

" _I am your father and your captain! You have no choice!" Johnny's father cried as a sword bit into his side. Growling he grabbed the blade, turned, and punched his assaulters face repeatedly._

 _The woman backed up, wounded and with a swipe of a long knife, cut the last rope holding up the boat, before she fell into the water, the red pooling around her face down body proving she's dead._

 _The boat was quickly taken away by the churning sea, as they were shoved further and further away before suddenly the ship exploded in light and fire._

" _DAD!" Johnny screamed._

 _I could only watch as I saw Johnny's previous life slowly fade into what he could keep with him on a small lifeboat._

 _Suddenly the world was gone, and I was left feeling shell-shocked at what I saw._

 _I don't know how to deal with this…_

 _I curled up and held myself into a ball, knees to my chest as I floated in a black void until I was awoken by daylight piercing my eyes._

 **A/N: Hello! been a while eh? Johnny is the Mind of God! Also; I did a few edits to chapter two to fix a few inconsistencies. Also, I uploaded the WRONG VERSION OF THIS EARLIER PLEASE IGNORE AND REREAD! Welp. That's it.  
So We had a bit of a Dream sequence of Johnny's past. Figured that given she's a void mage and Johnny is a servant and Johnny's refusal to the runes(Spoiler: That's the Bold text) that by showing memories of each other ala Fate/Series would be a decent way to generate an In character...'Tolerance' to each other. Granted won't be a straight thing, as Louise is probably gonna have some serious issues with the fact Johnny is a mage.  
As for the end of Johnny's POV that was basically the 'Activation' of the runes ability is how I'll describe it. How does this affect him? You'll just have to figure it out! Also please review, I want to know feedback! all criticism is good!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So apparently I had a fuck up mid-story; I thought the capital was the name of the country, and the Capital was Brussels. Where the hell did I get Brussels? I don't know.  
EDIT: This chapter was updated to fix a few plot holes that were pointed out to me by **

**Chapter four.**

After a few days of peace and quiet, aside from the weekly detonations caused by the pint-sized one-person demolition crew which I am forced to clean up, I can say this place is too sleepy for my tastes and I am craving something interesting to happen.

Now, I should try to go home, but the thing is… This is an adventure I can't pass up, and who is to say I am the first Exandrian to arrive, I will need to help those here if they wish to leave, or at the very least go around on damage control that when my friends get here, they won't cause a war.

The De Rolo's already disliked me enough, if they thought I spread info about guns here they'd sick Percival Senior on me.

He may be in his golden years, but that fucker can still shoot a flea off a rats ass at the better part of a mile off. What a terrifying old man…

Eh, I don't give too much of a care.

Given that I was done with my typical evening duties I sat down with my back to a fountain and pulled out my lute. With a smile, I closed my eyes and began to strum a small instrumental melody to make sure my strings were properly tuned.

Satisfied with their sounds, I began to play a song but decided not to sing. It was a rather basic song and one I've played for years, and it's quite the classic.

I don't know how long I was there, but eventually, I closed my eyes and let myself focus solely on the music, and with it letting my sorrows that I haven't had yet to grieve release.

From an instrumental that seemed to be about adventure, it began growing somber and slowly became less of a ballad and more of a dirge.

A dirge meant to mourn the loss of my those I have lost in life, and to mourn the fact I was taken here, away from my daughter, so soon after I had finally found her again.

Eventually, I heard Siesta's voice rise above the sounds of my lute. He voice didn't match the rhythm of the song, which is what pulled me from my trance.

"Johnny?" She asked softly, and I smiled a reply.

"Siesta." I had already stopped playing so I set it down beside me. I patted the ground on the opposite side. "Care to take a seat with me?"

She paused for a moment and nodded. I took off my jacket and placed it so that she could sit on the padded lining as to not dirty her dress.

Even a pirate has to be respectful to women after all.

She nodded in thanks and sat beside me, and I smiled faintly, as I looked at the stars. "There beautiful, huh?" I asked her, staring upon constellations, of which I only knew the names of three.

"Yes, they are. I used to spend nights watching the stars with my family on my birthday." She said and I nodded.

"Did the same with my wife and daughter. Once a week or so we'd watch the stars until we all fell asleep. Given my little fish was a baby at the time, it was mostly just me and my sweet Elaine on the roof of our small home, staring at the stars." I said thinking about them.

"What are they like? Your family I mean." She asked softly and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I'll tell you about my sweet Elaine..." I smiled, as I pictured her emerald eyes and golden hair, smiling at me. "She was the kindest soul I have ever met. She was beautiful, graceful, though if I so much as looked at the sea too long, she'd start nagging me."

"Why would she do that? You're a sea-captain right?"

I nodded, slowly. "I am now, but wasn't when I met her, or when I married her." I said carefully.

"How did you meet her?" She asked me and I couldn't help but frown.

"I..." I thought for a moment about how much I should tell her but soon decided to go for it. "I was set adrift in a dingy with my mother and my ferret. We washed up on the coast near a city called Whitestone. I was dehydrated, and when I saw her I thought I was seeing an angel." I began with a soft smile. "She and her brother found us, and she nursed me back to health. My mother sadly had died before they found us."

I heard a gasp from Siesta and she took my hand, and I nodded. "Why..?" she asked, and I internally sighed as I was about to lie to her.

"We were on my father's merchant ship, and we got attacked by a Pirate. We escaped, but the ship was taken and appeared to be sunk soon after." It was practically a bold face lie, but I knew she believed it given her tears.

She didn't say anything else, but I decided to ask her about her own when she asked. "Whitestone...I've never heard of it. Where is it?" She asked, and I smiled.

"In a kingdom known as Tal'Dorei," I replied. "It's...a long ways away."

"Tal'Dorei...What a lovely sounding place, was Whitestone the capital?" She asked with a smile and I shook my head.

"No, that'd be Emon on the other end of the country. Whitestone was just one of the major cities. It specialized in selling this special Whitestone ore. Don't know what it was if I am being honest. I don't know if it was a precious metal or like iron, but it was the chief export. The mines were the primary source of work for the people there." I said as I thought back to the beautiful city that I called home for years.

"Where are you from?" I asked. I told her about my home, so I figured it was fair if I ask.

"I'm from a small town called Tarbes." She said with a small smile. "It's a low-end farming village, on the border of Gallia, though given it's placement it's in contested territory. My Great Grandfather says 'if Tristain is the land, and Gallia the sea, we are on a peninsula.' He says this because Gallia territory surrounds us on three sides."

Nodding at her explanation, I could see how that the metaphor is very accurate. "Oh? What's his name?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I...I don't know. He just always told me and my cousins to call him 'Papa'." She shook her head. "Anyway, It's a nice quiet town, I think you might enjoy seeing some day." She said with a smile.

I nodded a small bit. "Yeah maybe. I'll have to see if I can't convince the little brat to accompany me. Due to my...contract, I can't really leave the premises without her to accompany me."

"You mean the familiar contract?"

I stilled and glanced at her out of the corner of my eye, as Arthur came out of my jacket pocket and stared at her. "You knew?"

"Since the second day. All the Servants talking about. The other servants heard some of the details of how you appeared and can understand why you tried to hide it." She frowned a bit. "My Great-grandfather never liked being forcibly under another will. You agree also given how you tried to kill a professor." Her frown became teasing and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Got it in one. Never liked slavers, made sure to always attack them when I saw them. Regardless of who was on it. Never had to worry about someone ratting us out given once we took there slaves, and there supplies we'd make sure they were dead before scuttling their craft." I said with a nostalgic sigh.

"Shame that doesn't work here...Slavers didn't typically sling fireballs," Siesta said with a conspiratorial smile and a wink.

"I'd say watch your mouth...but I can't help but agree. From what I've seen here the nobles are foolish bastards. At least the De Rolos are good folk back home." He shook his head. Seeing her confused expression, I elaborated. "The De Rolos are the nobles of Whitestone. Percival Kowalski something or another De Rolo III and his wife Vex'alia and their pet bear Trinket."

She blinked owlishly. "A Bear? You're joking?" She said incredulously.

I grinned and shook my head. "Nope, even has a set of armor and she taught it how to curl up in a ball and roll." I laughed, and soon she joined me.

We would spend the next few hours reminiscing about our homes and we would eventually fall asleep on the grass a top my jacket with her curling up at my side, and Arthur across my chest.

I was awoken to find the sun was gleaming down on my face.

I blinked groggily as I sat up and looked around, and I saw Siesta was gone, I assume that she left to go to work before I woke.

As I got up and dusted my jacket off I noticed something on the ground beside where I had laid. I went to pick it up and noticed it was a piece of parchment with writing on it.

' _Johnny, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but my contract was sold by osmund to the royal messenger Count Mott, However this isn't all bad. He is a good man and is paying me more wages then I was back at the academy. This means I can send more money back to my family. He is rather Lenient with his servants so this will be no Problem. I sincerely hope you forgive me for this Error of mine by not telling you. Sincerely, Siesta.'_

I frowned as I read the letter over and over, knowing something felt off about it but I couldn't see anything obvious of trouble, so I folded it back up and put it in my pocket.

As I turned away to head back to the servants area to ask some more information about this, I noticed Louise slinking off in the directions of the stables, presumably to mount up and ride out to town. I didn't get sent to saddle a horse, and I haven't really spoken with her beyond 'clean my clothes' 'fetch my food and drink', 'don't go near Kirche' or 'Go away' in the past couple days.

I decided on my course of action.

After I made sure I was out of sight I used Prestidigitation to clean myself up a little I headed after her and said once I got beside her, lessening my stride to match her own and keep pace.

She noticed me and said. "Hello, Johnny." She said collectedly. I noted a faint glimmer of pity and fear in her eyes and tone. They were subtle, probably some unaware part of her that remembers the summoning, I'd wager.

"Hey, Short stuff, where ya headed? I don't remember being called up to get you a horse saddled up." I glanced towards the gates where the stables were just beyond. "If your leaving please take me with you, this place sucks horribly. Worse than Joren village."

Though for drastically different reasons.

One's a glorified prison, and the other was a vigilante run shit show.

She frowned, and her eyes conveyed bit more fear. How odd. "That a town from that… Tal'Dorei place?"

"Yep."

"I see… W-Would you like to accompany me then?" Was that a hint of trepidation? Just what's has her so spooked?

"If you don't mind. You noble types always need a porter. Where we headed?" I said as headed I headed inside the stables to saddle up a horse. After a quick selection, I took a paint mare and left a note:

Took horse with Pinky, will return when I do.- Johnny

Once I had joined her out of the stables Louise answered my question. "We are heading to the capital, Tristania." I nodded as I went about the actions of saddling the horse.

One of the perks of traveling on the land was you learn a lot of handy skills, such as horsemanship, saddling, and the like.

Sadly, I never took the time to learn those. Usually, Albion would take care of the horses and saddle them for us as he normally took the last watch when one was needed and felt it was more efficient that way.

I also forgot I _didn't_ know how to saddle a horse.

I saddled it up as best I could and climbed into it I adjusted myself before it moved to the side and I brained myself on the ground as I ended up hanging upside down from the horse.

After suppressing a cry of pain, I carefully freed myself from the infernal contraption without spooking it, though I heard it snort I what I took as amusement followed by an actual giggle from the pink haired noble.

I turned towards her and snorted. "Yeah, laugh it up. I can't saddle a horse, enjoy the show." I gave her a grin to show I wasn't upset as I went and double checked my work, tightening the straps before remounting with much more success.

"Ah, there we are," I said once I mounted the horse and not hanging upside down.

Arthur, who was accompanying me as always in my jacket stuck his head out and I activated the ring when it was in my pocket.

"… _So that's when I said, 'That isn't chocolate, Al!'_ " the ferret said, and the horse whinnied, though the magic lets me interpret it as a laugh.

While Arthur sounded like a particularly mischievous person, the horse sounded aristocratic and noble.

" _Humans are so peculiar! Why would he eat that?_ " The mare asked the ferret, amused, and I decided to drop the spell and let them keep talking privately, glad Arthur was making friends.

"Well? Are you coming?" My summoner said with a tone hinting at frustration, the earlier hesitance seemed entirely gone.

Good.

"Yeah sorry, got thinking about an old friend I traveled with often. He was better with horses than I am, and I'm better with ships." I said with a nostalgic smile as I recalled a few times we traveled together.

"Oh? He must have been rather frustrated if he had to saddle your horse for you if that was a correct measure of your skill." She said with a haughty manner and snorted.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it. He'd bitch and complain, saying how he wasn't a damn stable boy and shit like that, yet we never asked him too. Annoying as hell, but it's how he would start conversations in the morning. He never claimed to be a natural born speaker." I said as I spurred the horse onward and out the gates, Louise already having gotten moving.

"I see, was he a good friend?" She asked, and I shrugged A bit.

"He was a grumpy asshole most of the time I knew him, but he was one of my closest and bravest friends. Saved my ass more than I can count." I said. "But he had a bad habit of getting into fights he couldn't win, though. His 'bravery' was closer to stupidity in some cases." I remembered one fight where a giant kicked him into his would-be-wife and sent them into a snow drift.

Thankfully, Lilly put the frosty bastard down with a bolt through its eye from a hundred meters away before it could kill them.

"Oh really? Seems like more trouble then he's worth if he gets himself into trouble that much." Louise commented and I snickered, though I felt a pang of annoyance at her for her words even though I once claimed those very words as my own.

"I thought that way too once upon a time. Then he saved my ass." I replied, planning to end the conversation there.

"How did he aid you?" Louise asked quizzically, and I felt the urge to tell her, but I steeled myself as I saw flashes of events. Rending wood, deafening thunder, glowing golden eyes glinting confidently with a murderous light.

"Sorry kiddo, I'll tell you when you're taller." I teased as she went red in the face, from rage or embarrassment I didn't know but it sure was funny.

"Familiar! I will punish you if you say that again!" She shrieked as her pride was struck, and I just laughed.

Maybe I misjudged her… Maybe I could grow to see her as a friend. Eventually, as she is still a right bitch some times.

Meanwhile, a distance away watching us was a red-headed woman, followed by her smaller blue-haired companion, both on the back of a blue dragon.

"Seems they're going to town, Tabby...I think we should accompany them." She hummed, her chin resting on her hand as she stared out to the two riders.

"No. Dangerous," Tabitha spoke in her emotionless tone glancing up at the two riders, off in the distance. Her gaze narrowed fractionally before returning to her book as Kirche finally replied.

"Why? Sure, he beat Guiche and attacked us when he was summoned, but from what I've heard; she took him from his family, his little girl. Surely you can't blame him for that can you?" Tabitha glanced up at her friend and then noticed in the distance, a Carriage heading towards the school, one bearing the coat of arms of Tristain's capital.

"Fine. Observe only." She relented. Kirche squealed in joy and hugged her friend tightly, though released her when Tabitha began pinching her sides.

"Ow ow ow ow! Tabby stop I'll let you go!"

When Tabitha was released she whispered something to her familiar, who cooed in reply before taking high to the skies and following slow.

 _3 Three hours later._

We finally arrived at the capital and I had to say...what a letdown. This city had nothing on the cities like Vasselheim, Emon, or Marquet. The city had large whitewashed walls, and was surrounded by a forest, though the forest had been cut back by about two hundred yards, and as I had traveled I had noted watch posts every mile out for three miles.

It's not as well defended as other capital cities, Vasselheim currently is the most well defended I have seen, but It isn't shabby I'd say.

It wasn't hard for us to enter the city either, given that the pink haired girl was a noble with a very influential lineage, and she didn't hesitate to swing that flail around.

Apparently, her family was responsible for helping finance a group called 'The Musketeer Knights'. No clue who they are but if that got the guard to let them go past, then it must be important. I'll file it away for later use.

Through the main gates, we entered what's typical for a city of this stature. A single long road leading down what would be considered 'the king's way' lined with various shops. From the scent of loaves of bread and meat meeting us at the gate I could tell there were some bakeries, eateries, and I wouldn't be surprised if there were a few taverns and inns down the way.

I followed my pink haired kidnapper through the city, as she went about shopping. She stopped at a few different stores. One store I found particularly interesting was a jeweler's shop known as Storm's Watch, It was a jewelry store that also worked with clockwork mechanisms.

They had pocket watches for men, but also clockwork toys for noble children. I had picked up a toy soldier. It had a winding key in the back. I gave it a few twists and set it down as it began to jerkily march across the table.

"Very interesting isn't' it?" A voice asked and I looked over to the voice. It was the storekeeper. He had white balding hair, similar to Professor Colbert. He wore thin oil stained gloves and a think leather apron with tools. "Nobles always say Magic is the future but...This here produces the same result as a child earth mage." He explained watching.

"Yeah, it's amazing. I know of a man who would be fascinated by this." I said. "I've only met him and his family a few times, but they were not fans of me." The De Rolo's would have probably seen better, but given the worlds apparent lack of magi-clock work like Lord Darrington's automaton, he may be slightly amused at least, though this would be standard fare for a stereotypical rock gnome

"Oh really? Well, mayhaps if you buy him one of my clockworks you could get back into his good graces." He said and I snorted and as I was about to reply Louise politely called for me. By politely I mean shrieked.

"Servant! Stop playing with toys and carry my things!" I groaned as I caught the clockwork before it hit the floor as it marched off the table, and one it stopped moving set it back onto the table.

I nodded to the older man and turned back to her, and grimaced staring at the boxes she had. This was far from the first or last stop as far as I know. I was delegated to being her pack mule, so the prospect made me feel a sense of dread at the thought of all the things she may buy.

How she expected me to be able to carry that many boxes all the way back to the Academy was insane. It makes me tempted to shove them into the bag of holding and call it a done deal.

Sadly I can't as I already gave away the magic sword, more than one magical item could get me in deep shit. Hell, revealing my sword was already a terrible idea.

Without waiting I reached down to begin to carry her things, and soon I had the three boxes of clothes and now a purple wood case that probably held some jewelry.

"I already paid for what I have required. Now I require a beverage and a meal. We shall go to an Inn." At her command, I nodded in farewell to the store keep then left through the door. Upon returning to the street I looked around.

"So Pinkie," I noted that she seemed to bristle slightly at the name but soon relaxed. Still bugs her but doesn't make her yell anymore; progress. "What sort of inn are you looking for? White marble walls with only the fanciest and overpriced of wines and food? Or a place worth its money that won't cost you a hundred gol-" I paused and coughed to cover my slip of the tongue. "Sorry, cost you a hundred Ecu for a single glass of something?"

She was silent, probably contemplating about how stupid of a fa-

"Some place worth the money, if you don't mind."

What?

I stumbled a bit at the declaration. "Oh? Okay then." I nodded as I picked back up my stride. "You may need to hold your own things, while I ask around." I turned to look at her face, and her eyes were shut and an eye was twitching.

"Y-You..." She seethed, and I moved to explain before she started casting spells in public which is a bad thing anywhere given if I were to draw steel to defend I would be the one to be punished by the crown in this magi-cracy

"I need my arms free because people would more likely answer me if they believe I am merely a minstrel instead of some servant," I explained and she exhaled sharply, similarly to that of an angry pink haired bull.

"Fine! Now go find us a place to get into the shade and get drinks and a meal!" She demanded, but once she had said 'fine' I deposited the boxes in her arms and made my way away from her, with her following a ways behind me.

I began going around, acting like I knew where I was going, and I did, kind of. The more cost-effective inns are usually closer to a residential district in stories like this, that way they are closer to there typical patrons, the common man.

So I leisurely drifted among the cities tides as I kept an eye out for someone who would know a decent tavern, preferably where nobles and commoners were often both served.

Eventually, I came across a man who looked like a soldier was marching, and smiled a bit. The only type of person who knew where cities ale houses were, even half as well as sailors, were the guards. Mostly to stop fights usually, but I didn't doubt they also drank.

"My good man! Can you wait a moment so I can ask you something?" I said with a smile, laying on the charm. He paused and glanced my way quizzically.

"What'd ya want?" The guard asked rather annoyed, clearly, he wasn't happy. Probably not my fault. Probably being the keyword.

"I'm new to this beautiful city, and I was hoping you knew where I may find a decent tavern? Preferably not too seedy, but also one that won't empty my coin purse for a single draft." I said with a relaxed smile.

He seemed to growl a bit in annoyance, probably to do with being distracted from his job by a tourist. Guess it was my fault, whoops.."Yeah. I recommend the Charming Fairy Inn. Nice girls, good ale, accept anyone so long as they have the coin." He said, and I must have shown a look of displeasure, as he added. "It's not a brothel. While some probably have had offers by some of the clientele, the proprietor wouldn't force that onto his girls." I nodded a bit and smiled, this time making sure nothing but simple gratitude and passive happiness come through.

"Anyway, go up the Queen's Road, it should be on the right side. It's a three floored building with the base being stone, followed by wooden upper layers. Has a sign of a fairy with a flagon above the door." He informed helpfully, but not very enthusiastically.

"Ah, thank you, my good sir!" I said as I pulled out a few ecus and put them in his hand. "You are a god send. I haven't had a good drink in ages! If I see you there I'll buy you a round, farewell good man!" I said and turn away, and began going down the path, as I had turned off what I had once assumed was the king's way.

Louise stopped me when I got even with her again. "So? My feet are killing me, and if I have to spend another hour walking you'll be sorry!" She threatened annoyed and I barely stopped from rolling my eyes at the temper tantrum.

"Yep. Pigs trough, down on the edge of town. The slums to be precise." I lied blandly staring her straight in the eye, as she went red with anger I snickered.

"Kidding, calm down Pinkie. It's one on the Queen's road. The Charming Fairy Inn or something like that." I found it ever so amusing to mock her. Almost as fun as playing for a crowd.

Hey, I wonder if the owner would let me preform? I could earn a bit of money and have a bit of fun.

What should I preform? No shanties, too far from the coast. Perhaps a ballad or a sonnet? Hmm...

I was pulled from my musings as I felt a sharp pain in my shin and yelped. The little bitch kicked me!

"Don't ignore me when I am speaking to you!" She growled at me and I nodded as I hopped on one leg and rubbed my now scuffed boot and possibly bruised shin.

"Yeah, what ever you say. Can we go now?" I asked as I went from hopping on a foot to walking down the road once more, the pink midget presumably following me, as I headed back towards the Queen's way.

I felt Arthur stir, as he was getting a bit aggravated at being left in my jacket, so he scurried out, and went to rest on my shoulders, and I smiled and scratched his head a bit.

It was a short jaunt towards the Inn we were heading for. I stopped outside and looked it up and down, and gave a short whistle. "Charming." I punned, though it was also accurate.

The first floor appeared to be stacked stones, with places carved out for windows, which glowed with the light of candles from the inside. Looking up at higher the upper floors were slightly wider than the last, and had a wattle and daub style look to it on both floors above.

It was actually very pretty, prettier then of the ones in Emon.

Louise though, ever the spoiled little twit that she is, huffed and rolled her eyes. "It's not that grand. I guess for a peasant like you it would look very nice." She said as she shoved her boxes past me and waltzed inside and I shook my head and made my way inside.

The first thing I noted was the dresses the girls' outfits. They were shorter, stopping mid-thigh as a skirt then gong up to be a shoulder less and strapless dress.

Not very tactful, but it would be effective to get clientele.

There was one other, It was more like a normal dress comparatively to the dressed the others wore. The green one was much longer, stopping just above the knee, and had shoulders though it left a lot of cleavage visible. The girl wearing it had pitch black hair, and skin that was fairly pale, comparatively to the other people of this land.

Wonder if she's a family member of siesta?

I shook my head to get back on task. "Louise, you go find a place to sit, I'll get us some drinks." She nodded.

"I'll have a red wine."

"You'll have Apple Cider. I don't think a place like this would have red wine." I replied as I walked towards the bar, and I heard Louise's indignant squawk but paid it no heed.

Approaching the bar, the green dress was behind it and was pouring drinks. "Hello sir, Welcome to the charming fairy. I'm Jessica, how may I help you?" She asked politely with a smile.

"My name's Johnny, and can I get a flagon of Ale for me, and some apple cider, preferably non-alcoholic?" I asked giving a polite smile of my own to reply to hers. When I said my name I noted a spark of recognition.

"Johnny? Like Johnny Rodger?"

"In the flesh, I didn't realize I was so famous."

She laughed a bit and said. "My cousin, siesta, told me about you. You saved her." She smiled and handed me a pair of flagons once she poured the drinks into them. "I'll pay for your drinks tonight, as a thank you." She said and I nodded.

"Thank you. You wouldn't know if the owner was here would you?" I asked, and judging by the mischievous smile I figured she did.

"Yes. Would you like to speak to him? Usually, I handle the small things, but he does the books so unless it's an investment I can help." I nodded at her words. That made sense, I suppose. She should be able to help me with what I was gonna do then.

"Would you mind if I performed? While I was a sailor for most of my life before I was a Captain I kept my self and the vessel entertained with music." I informed. "I could perform, and give a share of my tips to the Inn as payment for letting me work."

She thought about it, probably wondering if I was blowing hot air, or being legit. It was a rather decent thing to wonder given I look more like a warrior than a minstrel.

"Fine, I guess, but if you are terrible I have the right to stop you." She warned, with a small well-meaning smile.

Success!

"Thank you kindly miss. Truly you are a saint." She smirked a bit, a similar look to one I have gotten from Kirche before, and I held back a shudder.

"Anything, for 'Our Sword.'" She teased and she moved to help another and I sighed.

I went to carry the drinks to the table, dropping the Cider in front of a fuming Louise who took it without a word and took a drink.

"This...This will suffice." She said and I nodded as I took a drink from my ale. It was a nice room temperature, maybe a bit on the colder side of room temperature, but it still tasted good.

I took another drink and set it down before Louise spoke. "So, what did you talk to her about?" She demanded calmly.

I raised a brow, at her tone, but answered as I felt there was nothing to hide. "She knew me from her cousin, Siesta," I informed, her as I cracked my neck and shoulders. "She thanked me for saving her cousin, gave us free drinks, that sort of thing.

Oh, and she gave me permission to perform if I so wished." I added as a side note, as I freed my lute from my back. "Which I Intend to take her up on." I stood and after a brief look around looking for someplace to perform, and I saw that there was a small stage.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I said so." Was her response to me.

"Not good enough. Nor can you stop me." I glared at her and she went red, but given this was a public venue she wisely kept from screaming.

"You are my servant and my familiar. I am your master and lady. You will obey me." She said and I snorted again and made my way to the stage.

"You can punish me if you want by taking the pay the academy pays me," Not that I've gotten a lot of it cause you're a little bitch who bitches when I so much as speak to a woman so you punish me by taking my pay... " But I'm performing. I enjoy performing for people who aren't arrogant little shits like your classmates." I said quietly as I moved towards the stage.

I got on there, and some people noticed me and began murmuring but not a lot. Normally I'd introduce my self but I decided against it this time, moving straight to the music. Cause

I started off playing the same song that I had practiced last night before my exchange with Siesta. It was a soft, and sweet song, as I began the song off, vocally, though I could tell I already had them enraptured.

"May your lover, ever be true. May your cup, never run dry..." I sang as I felt my self, sing and play off of memory, perfected after years of performing this song which left my mind to wander as I performed.

I thought of my old crew from when I grew up as a pirate, to the days of a fishermen fishing off the coast of Whitestone, to the days I traveled hollowly consumed with a burning rage and a drowning guilt and grief, to the friends I found when I was lost and how they helped me return to how I once was. How we fought together, drank together, and sang together when we were all suitably drunk.

Followed soon by the memories of those gone. Of my father and the crew who I grew up with, and among others.

"Until we meet again, upon the ocean swell. Until we meet again, good fortune and fare thee well." The words of the final verse left my lips, and I knew they were enthralled by my song as people stood and began clapping there hands, noble and commoner alike.

Louise refused to though and glared at me defiantly, as people came and placed coins into a mug that I guess one of the girls set there.

I stood and bowed dramatically. "Thank you, thank you! Remember, this is Johnny Rodger, and I was more than happy to entertain you fine gents and ladies." I said giving A wink towards Jessica, who went a bit flush but shook her head in exasperation.

Louise's though was the reaction I thoroughly enjoyed watching. Her face turned a hellish red, like my hair actually, and delivered a glare that practically screamed she'd set me up on a date with an Erinyes if she could.

It was so adorable, thinking her little glares could scare me.

As I went to leave I heard some cheering for more, so I obliged them.

I would spend the next few hours performing, taking a short break in the middle to finish my flagon of ale before I continued.

Sometime after the third song she stormed out in a huff and a puff, probably to leave the city but I didn't care. The contract didn't say I had to return with her, so I decided to make a day out of performing and earn me some pocket change.

By the time I had stopped playing, I had earned more than a pretty penny's worth of coin, a rough count had it up to thirty ecus, and a number of lesser coins that I believe totaled up to a grand total of forty Ecu as profit after I gave a quarter to the inn.

I enjoyed it, and I finally stopped when it was twilight and I knew I couldn't spend the time heading back so I spent some gold on a room, for a discount since my performance had gotten the place packed.

Now I sat in my room petting Arthur with the doors shut, and the window, which was thankfully just wooden blinds shut as well.

The room was simple. It had a bed, a small vanity with a mirror as well as a chair and the aforementioned window.

I stood in front of the mirror baring my runes to see them clearly for the first time.

ᛗᛁᛟᛞᚫᛁᛏᚾᛁᚱ

After I had stared at them for a time, I drew my sword and touched the runes. " **Identify.** " I intoned and I felt it burn, as the knowledge, formed in my mind, and I paled.

The Runes translate to mean the Mind of God and grant the familiar bestowed upon them the ability to perform magic that other's deem impossible and to be able to use any number of magical items without having to attune.

While it was strong, the following part made me pale. The runic branding was created by Brimir and placed on to one of his disciples, whose mind still resides within the runes, as well as slow acting compulsion to slowly force the wearer to form a bond with there master, whether it be romantic or friendship the runes don't care.

As soon as it was in my mind and I reviewed it repeatedly, I proceeded to try my strongest spells to remove it. Nothing worked and all I get is a burning migraine that forces me to drop the blade and stumble back to my bed. The room began to spin, as the pain had built up more and more above my eyes and soon the world smeared like a wet canvas and soon I was afloat in the black.

I awoke as a pitcher of water was dumped onto my face.

"The hell!?" I yelled as I sat up, and crashed my forehead into my attacker's head which made them yelp in pain and fall backward onto there ass. It sounded female, but my eyes were too filled with starts from the collision to see them so I made my way off the bed, and stumbled shaking my head.

"J-Johnny ow!" The voice said and I recognized it vaguely.

"Jessica?" I groaned as I rubbed my aching forehead. "What is it?" I moaned and she shook her head.

"I know what you did to that bastard that attacked Siesta." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, you told me..." I said confused. "You woke me just for that? Seriously, I outta demand my money bac-"

 _Clink_

I paused as I saw her hand me a bag of coins and she stared into my eyes. "Take it, if you promise to do me a favor." She said, eyes icy cold, and for a moment, her hand upon my own felt cold and clammy, like a corpse.

From the wait, there was at least a hundred gold which was not a small amount. I raised a brow and when she spoke, I felt the hatred and venom leave her tongue and lips like it was dragon fire.

"Save my cousin and kill Count Mott before he forces her to become his mistress."


	5. Chapter 5

**Please re read Chapter 4. I had to edit it a small bit for it to make sense. Mostly it's in the first half.**

 **Chapter 5**

I couldn't help but stare at the intense eyes that pierced into my own. The woman in front of me just offered me coin in exchange to kill a noble, just to keep her cousin from bedding the man.

Though, this did answer my question as to where the hell Siesta was. There is definitely something I am unaware about, but before I get onto that, I have to ask one thing first.

"Wait what?" I asked confused. "She left me a letter saying she was fine. So why should I listen to you?"

The barmaid groaned in anger and stuck out her hand. "Give me the letter! She probably put a hidden code in there for her!" She chided and I narrowed my eyes at her.

I doubt a bar wench would know shit about codes so I pulled it out and handed it to her, not expecting anything.

As soon as she opened it she paused and looked at him. "You're a fucking idiot! She used capital letters at seemingly random points that if you descramble them to say 'HELP'!"

Just as I thou-wait what?

Yanking the letter from her I went over it again and I groaned. "Fucking hell...I am a fucking idiot."

I sighed and shook my head. "Before I go Nobe hunting, can you tell me anything about him?" I asked with a frown.

She nodded and began to speak. "Skipping what's in the letter about him being the royal messenger, rather recently he's been on the rise in terms of power and in coin, abnormally so. People are thinking that he's into some illegal activities but they can't find the evidence." I raised a brow at how informed she was but didn't comment. "I think he's in the human trafficking trade. Uses his girls himself then uses them as whores in a brothel in town he owns under a false identity."

That got my attention. I mean, it's one thing to make a servant your mistress but forcing one to be a prostitute? That's low, and might just make me kill him.

"What sort of power, Physical, political, or magical?" I asked, having a nagging suspicion that I hoped was wrong.

"The last two. Recently he has been officially recognized as a square water mage. I don't think he is as strong as the heavy wind but..." Her words caused me to frown and narrow my eyes.

Magical and political power? The former could be explained by simply getting stronger but if it was a warlock's pact...Yes, I could see how that could cause an increase in both.

That means he could have something more nefarious in store for her.

"Where is the estate?" I demanded as I moved to my feet and turned my back to her and the mirror, pulling my hair back and binding my bandanna back over my head, as well as pulling on my jacket.

"An hour by foot from the academy to the south, nearly a day from here." She said and I couldn't help but glance her way as I grabbed my blade and sheathed it.

"You know a lot about him, why?"

"I looked him up. I'm a pretty girl, show a bit of skin, offer a bit more wine and every noble is putty in our hands." She said honestly. "No price is too high for my cousin's safety."

I smiled at her and patted her shoulder. "All right, thanks for the info," I said. "Give me some room so I can think and plan." She nodded and went out the door, but paused before she shut the door.

"Thank you, Johnny." With that, she shut the door and left. Once I knew she was gone, I called out to my furry companion. I could use his advice for some brainstorming.

"Arthur?" I asked, calling out to the ferret who scurried out from under the bed. Activating the ring I spoke. "Got any plans?" I asked and the ferret got on his haunches and patted his chin.

" _Teleport into the southern forest, and exit through the gate via the steed, then use Invisibility to get in, slit his throat and get out? It's what Rhogar would do._ " The ferret offered and I nodded.

"Good primary plan. I had the same plan, but we'll need backups...Disguise and go all out if the shit hits the fan?" I offered, to which my lifelong companion nodded.

" _Obviously, but that should be last...What about we use the steed and act the part of a devil_?"

"No, too risky. It would be better as a quick and dirty assassination over something showy." I replied as I went to open the wooden blinders and stare out into the alleyway beside the Inn.

" _Makes sense... We should avoid flashy spells than. We should also leave fulgur in the bag of holding, it's too identifiable._ "

I shook my head again. "No, if we do this right, we'll be invisible and be able to cut him down. If it goes wrong I can't risk not being attuned to my weapon" I dismissed. "Real question is, do we leave now or in the morning?"

" _...Morning. While we could now you need sleep. Engaging a mage when your exhausted is bad, and I can't even help you without my armor._ " Was the reply after a moment of hesitation and I nodded.

"Fair enough...But then I'll be gone for another day, it would cause some issues with Osmund and Louise. Not to mention depending on if it is a warlock pact, for all we know he could be using the girls as offerings." I retorted, and the ferret scrunched up its face.

" _True...Maybe you should go now if you want to avoid the brats wrath and spare the girl, but you'll be slaughtered. You're also facing his guards and the like with no support. Sheng won't be there to cleave through, Albion won't be there to harass them with hit and runs, Rhogar won't be there to burn them to ashes, Raveena won't be ripping them limb from limb nor will Lilly be making them into pincushions._ " The ferret retorted with contempt. " _You are alone._ "

"I don't want my best friend to die. My life is tied with yours; If you die I'm gone. Besides, you need to get back to Merida in one piece with stories to tell her. We wait for tomorrow."

I shook my head at his word and glared. "What would she say if I told her that I waited to help my friend all because I was sleepy?" I asked and the ferret was silent.

"She'd hate me. She hates it when I treat her like a doll, even though I wish to protect her to make up for the years I couldn't. If I used that thought and told her I was too scared to fight tired just to save my friend, both she and Albion would hate me, and we both know Albion's opinion on cowards." I responded as I went to the window.

"You can stay here, Arthur. I don't want you getting hurt since you won't have your armor." I say and the ferret suddenly jumped and bit my neck, hard.

"Ow!" I growled as I pried him off the nape of my neck and winced as I felt flesh tear as he wiggled from my grasp and landed onto the bed. "What the hell?" I growled.

" _You were being an idiot. I'm your familiar. I'm going with you, end of story._ " The ferret said angrily and I stared at the furry bastard before sighing.

"No way of changing your mind?"

" _Not unless you want your ears to not have lobes._ "

I shook my head and held out a hand and he scurried up my arm and back into my jacket's inner pocket.

"Let's go," I said as I grabbed my bag of holding and tossed it over my shoulder. I shut the window and made sure I had everything I owned.

I drew my sword and willed magical energies into existence as I quietly began chanting, and I was gone in a flash of blue light.

xXXx

In another flash of blue, I reappeared inside the Academy stables, with a flash of muted blue light, which spooked the horses, making then neigh and kick at there stables, and I swore to myself quietly. I had aimed for the forest near here, not the damn stables.

I'll need to be careful I guess, I thought as I pulled out the obsidian figurine and made my way to the door, and looked around before moving a bit further away, and activated the magic and tossed the statue on the ground.

The statue glowed and grew before a blazing stallion took its spot, but its eyes were filled with rage and hatred.

It was a Nightmare.

Looking at it I nodded as I mounted the demon's back. "Not gonna send me to Hades, now are ya?" I asked sarcastically and it snorted and with a light kick, the Nightmare took off into the sky galloping into the air, and south, towards Motts estate.

XXXx

POV swap:?

Unbeknownst to our hero, his arrival and leave were not as secret as he hoped. From one of the towers in the academy, a pair of eyes caught him and watched carefully as they noted the direction.

They already mistrusted the bard, but now they were even more wary of the man, as they knew that he should still be in the capital, yet here they were.

Not to mention that burning horse he summoned, this just made them even more worried about this unknown entity.

"What are you planning...Johnny?" The noble asked with furrowed brow.

xXXx

POV: Johnny

I hate horses.

I hate flaming horses from the abyss even more.

Upon the demon's back I clung for my life, holding it's fiery main in my hands as I watched the horizon. After a few minutes of flight I was able to finally see in the distance a large sprawling estate.

Slowing the nightmare, I looked over it. "There's the estate..." I said as looked but couldn't tell much. I saw they had what I assumed were dogs and people with them.

Snarling I made the Nightmare descend and land a decent distance in the tree line. "Stay here until I call you," I inform the Nightmare, and it just snorts in my face, hot air assaulting my face along with the scent of brimstone.

"That's a yes I hope..." I said as I patted its neck, and Arthur scurried up to my shoulder. "If you get discovered, circle round until I call you. You are probably leagues faster than anything they have." The Nightmare just whinnied in response.

With a small smile, I drew my blade and let illusion magic make reality bend to my will, as I cast Invisibility upon myself, and slowly began making my way towards the outer fence of the estate.

With grim determination, I prepared to make halls run red if I came to it, maybe steal some money as well, nothing unique though.

xXXx

The outer wall was a joke. It was a single stone hedge with a wrought iron fence, which I easily climbed over without so much as a sound, as I silently made my way around the estate, looking for windows, with some way I could climb to and into them.

Granted, with a flight spell I could get up there but I'd blow my invisibility, which isn't worth it if I get caught by guards. Kill a single guard at the wrong time, I blow everything if the guard patrols are mapped and they don't meet when they are meant to.

Thus leaving them to think they're either screwing the maids, dead drunk, or just plain dead. The last of which is more likely when they find the blood and the corpses.

Circling around the main building of the estate was difficult. They had these bat-winged Doberman with guards paroling out for any sign of intruders.

The scent of smell was a bit of an issue, which makes me wonder why I never learned Pass without a trace, in place of Fireball.

Oh right, it was useful against bandits and things that tried to win with numbers. It showed them why sometimes it's not best to group up.

Shaking my head as I silently moved around the building, before I found my target. Above my head was a balcony, and it will be my way in.

That is if I can get to the third story, from the ground. This...will be a problem.

I moved away from the wall, getting ten feet away, before I sprinted towards it and leaped up at the wall, intending to kick off the wall and grab the ledge of the balcony.

Instead, my boot slipped and I slammed my head into the wall, with a thunk of my head meeting stone as well as a loud ringing in my head as if I was stuck in a cathedrals belfry when it was time for them to get rung.

"Ow...Why did I try that? What sort of spirit of idiocy possessed me to do that?" I groaned as I stood back up and swore.

I lost concentration on my invisibility.

Deciding to risk a bit of magic, I cast fly upon myself and took into the air, quickly landing upon the balcony silently.

Checking the door to see it was locked, trapped, or in anyway magical, I was amused to see it was only locked.

Keyword being 'was'. Within seconds the lock clicked open I slipped in and closed it back; including locking it back in case someone came to check on it.

Turning around I gave the room a brief once over. I could tell from how luxurious the room was, it was clearly Mott's study, but Siesta wasn't here, I don't know if that should scare me or if I should be thankful.

I'll just call it a bit of both.

The room had hardwood floors and the walls were lined with bookshelves. In the center was a small loveseat and a table, which had a few books on it as well as pedestals with a bunch of baubles in class cases. As if these were trophies of some

Curiosity got the better of me and I glanced at the spines of the books at the center table, though I couldn't make out the words given I couldn't read the language.

I didn't have time for a proper ransacking, so I moved to the door after not seeing any money laying out in the open.

Taking hold of the door handle, I slowly opened it a crack so I could glance out. Seeing it lead out into an L shape, and I was at the cross section of the two halls.

I wouldn't be to shocked if the halls connected into a loop.

"Forward or right..." I mused and looked at Arthur who just scurried out of the pocket and onto my shoulder.

"If I set you down, can you sniff out Siesta or Mott? Preferably the former." I asked him and the ferret nodded.

Setting him down he, sniffed the air. We spent a few minutes as he probably sifted through the various scents in the air.

Soon he chittered and scurried off and I moved after him, as he leads me to a stairwell and I picked him up. "How far? First or second floor?" I asked and he squeaked once.

First, it is. I glided down the stairwell, feeling half the time of the fly spell was up.

The stairwell leading down to the first floor in a spiral manner and soon were on the ground floor and I set Arthur down and he took off once again, heading to a set of large stairs that split into a T-formation with a door directly atop of them and the other two leading to the second floor halls.

Suddenly I heard the clanking of armor as it moved. The ferret went to the corner that was formed from where the stairs met the wall and was shadowed in by the staircase continuing above that hid us from above view.

"...So then I demanded the whore not to tell the Count or I'd feed her to the hounds!" An older masculine voice said with a lecherous chuckle and I felt myself bite my tongue to keep from doing anything stupid.

Like killing him if he entered face stabbing range.

"By the founder Benjamin, I knew you were a piece of shit, but really?" Another male voice, obviously younger than his companion. "If the count learns about it he'd-"

"What? What the fuck is he gonna do? He already got rid of the bitch so why'd he care if I took a sample?" He said with a grunt. "Sides, I'm thinking of trying that pretty little number he brought in a few weeks ago when he's done with her."

By this point, they were going down the stairwell that lead into the rest of the central hall. From my point in the corner, but I was so very tempted to move further to the side to get a glimpse of them to plan how to kill them.

Again, I held myself back, as I blocked out the lecherous' bastards words. Killing him will just make my job much harder.

I heard the man continue on ranting about his...Conquests, when one line broke through.

"Shame she's going to the boss' dungeon stead of the bedroom though. That raven-haired beauty. Have you seen her? She's got enough curves to make any man swoon." He chuckled.

Raven haired beauty in the dungeon? Well, that sounds promising. Wonder if he can be…'Convinced' to help me?

I got a sadistic grin and the silent drawing of a dagger, and I went to make my move.

"Man, you really are a fiend aren't y-."

He didn't finish the line as I appeared with a misty step behind them as I drove the dagger into the base of the young one's neck, while the other I gripped his neck with my elbow and squeezed.

I pulled out the dagger and held the still bloody weapon a mere inch from his eye. "You will not say a word. Struggle and you die. Let this happen quickly and you live to see another day, alright Benjamin?"

That was probably the most blatant lie I've said since I have arrived. I planned to kill him once I got what I needed.

Soon I felt him go limp and I pulled them near the vent. Making sure he was out I quickly stripped both bodies and tossed he corpse and all the equipment I took from them.

Between them, I got 40 ecu richer, as well as a bunch of arms and armor I'd have to sell in the black market, provided I could find it.

Idle thoughts for later.

With the corpse now much less bulky, I opened the bag of holding wide and shoved the body into it. Granted I had to dislocate his shoulders to get him all the way in but I did. A few prestidigitations later and the floor was clean of any blood.

I pulled out the belts I took from him and quickly bound his legs and feet together, with his arms behind his back. Pulling out my decanter of endless water, I opened it up and willed it to be salt water, then dumped it on his face.

Nothing burns like salt water in the nose after all. Except for acid or fire that is.

He awoke but before he could make a sound louder than a yelp of shock I clamped my hand over his mouth, closed and dropped the decanter and drew my dagger.

"Answer my questions, or you'll die," I said flatly as I held the dagger against his throat. "Scream or shout and you die. Understood?"The man nodded shakily and I drew my hand away. "Where is the Dungeon. Talk fast and quiet." I demanded with a glare. He quickly detailed that there was, in fact, a hidden path behind a wine rack in the cellar and that there was a pair of guards down there that would expect him down there in an hour to swap positions. He also informed me that the way into the cellars is through the kitchen or outside.

The former of with is on the second hall through the dining hall, which was the room that was directly up the steps.

Useful information for when you're doing an assassination.

Nodding at the man I thanked him, then put my hand over his mouth and slit his throat. I held him as he thrashed around briefly before he bled out.

Then I quickly hid the body in the bag and noted I was probably going to have to find a way to dispose of the bodies later and looked at my furry companion.

"Ready to break into the Kitchens for a late night snack as if were students at the Lyceum?" I asked with a joking grin that to anyone else would make me look just a little bit mad.

Granted, I probably am. Most adventurers are a little bit insane when you think about given our occupation makes us either freelance covert operations or 'well intended' serial killers.

...Damn, now that I think about it I have killed a lot of people huh? That's sobering. They all were assholes but still.

My ferret's affirmative squeak drew me away from my thoughts and I quickly made my way from under the stairs and paused as I stared at the doors.

Siesta, I'm on my way. Hang in there.

 **Sup?**

 **So, this chapter comes with an update. That being?**

 **I've done it. I've re-wrote the first chapter of 'Tales of a Gaming smith'. For good or for worse, It will be posted soon. Also the chapters will be shrinking here as I write on both for two reasons.**

 **The first being that I find trying to keep a uniform chapter length is just stupid and that I should write it till I feel it is at a good stopping point, provided said point isn't short a shit.**

 **The second is so I don't burn my self out of my puddle of insparation for this story. That happens when I bindge write so I'll try to alternate between 'Tales' and this one. The next update (Ignoring Chapter 1) will be for Tales, then this.**

 **Occasionally I'll toss a shortstory into my short story thing if only because plot bunnies.**

 **But yeah, Review tell me of anything that's shit and….yep.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The door to the dining hall was big, made of some fancy dark hardwood that looks pretty well carved. Probably custom ordered to show off his wealth, but it wasn't anything all that impressive when you've been in whitestone castle, which is more impressive than this place.

The door didn't have a traditional lock, but it probably had a wooden blank that barricades it as most doors this size would in case of an assault. I can tell it's not in use as I manage to open the door and slip in, with Arthur hot on my heels.

When I entered I saw light streak into a dark room that I quickly slinked into, followed by my furry companion and shut the door, drowning us in darkness.

I bit back my urge to cast a light spell but that would give me away. I waited for my eyes to adjust, being careful not to make much sound.

After a few minutes, my eyes adjusted enough that what light that came from what little the moon could shine through the windows as well as from the near non-existent crack between the large doors and the floor.

The flooring was some sort of stone, I'd assume marble given it's a fancy stone and this place is a noble's estate.

I could see what I assumed was a chair with tables along its length and one at the foot of the table, and I presume there is one on the opposite side, but I can't quite tell given the fact I could barely see ten feet ahead of me.

Hell, I barely saw the table from the door.

'Arthur, can you try to smell your way to the larder? That's usually in or near the kitchen so if we find it then the cellar should be near it.' I told the ferret over our mental bond and I felt a preen of acknowledgment and the ferret took off.

It was quickly out of my sight but I followed it as It sent vague directions of where it was heading. It moved to the right side of the room, towards the wall.

As we approached I saw that there were statues and a lot of them. I may not know a lot about this world's magic, but I knew he was a water mage. That means these damn things won't come alive and kill me if I step on a pressure plate.

Why can't evil spellcasters at home be as courteous and keep themes? Just about all of those bastards have glyphs of warding, some form of mook as a guard ranging from bound fiends and elementals to undead minions and constructs to even tamed monsters.

This guy just has shitty guards! Truly, this country would be in the clasps pocket in a year if this is the standard for defenses.

Eventually, my ferret leads us to a door which we pushed through, taking us into what I assume is the kitchen.

'Arthur, can you listen to see if you can hear anything?' I glanced towards where I think the ferret is and stop moving to not create any sound, hell I even hold my breath.

After thirty seconds I get a mental affirmation. He also sent the impressions they were not in the room, just barely in his hearing range and he couldn't tell how many there were.

'Arthur, find a way into the cellar… It's probably lit and they're bound to be watching the doors; provided there being half careful.'

I felt his annoyance at being told to be careful but the ferret did as he was told and looked for a way into the cellars.

This left me in the kitchen. He said no one was in range and I killed the patrol that was supposed to come in here, so I risked casting **Dancing Lights** So I could see.

Four spheres of light formed and I moved them so I could see all of the kitchens. It was…

As I expected. It's nothing weird or abnormal. There is a fireplace where they cook the food, there was a large, currently empty, wooden basin used to wash the dishes and the food, pots, and pans hung from a rack above an island in the middle meant for food preparation and all sorts of other kitchen odds and ends.

At the far end was a door with a lock on it, what I wager is the larder, and to the left was another door but this one, while still nice and proper looking which was a must for a nobles home it still felt a lot more plebeian in nature.

The craftsmanship, while good wasn't even in view of the other, not to mention the wood didn't look the same. It's interesting what one can notice when they are having to wait.

I heard the shuffling of feet and quickly cut off the magic fueling the dancing lights.

The room went from moderately lit to swimming in a dark inky blackness and I held my breath. I leaned on the wall and had a hand on the hilt of my sword.

The dining hall filled with the echoing of footsteps as I crouched down, and rested my hand on my blade, as I stared at where the door roughly is.

'Damn those guards...They told me they weren't any guards coming through here!' I mentally snarled, and I felt Arthur nudge my consciousness.

'Wait a second, may have trouble here.' I informed the fuzzy compatriot of mine and I could barely make out voices but I couldn't understand them.

Thankfully after a small bit of time, the footsteps retreated back the way they came. I let out a small sigh of relief.

After all, to much killing will make it hard to dispose of the bodies especially without that handy dandy mold earth cantrip that Morthos and Rhogar had, or at least a whole bunch of hogs or sharks.

.Stepping out from my hiding place, carefully I sent Arthur a query and I got back a confusing jumble of emotions and concepts over the link, and quickly moved back to where I hid and forced my senses into the bond.

It was dark, but unlike mine, his eyes had adapted to the dark as he didn't use a spell for light.

I could see two vague shapes down in the cellar, sitting down

But behind a set of

I frown and stare intently at the men, through the ferret's eyes.

' _Get closer, I need to see the distance between them._ ' I ordered to Arthur who scampered forward, and I was hit with a bit of nausea. It wasn't pleasant forcing your senses while you're familiar was moving while you weren't.

Eventually, he stopped moving and I was able to do the math, roughly. The room across was about forty feet across. Perfect for my plan.

I relaid my plans to my familiar and I could feel him ooze maniacal glee at them.

He moved in the center of the room and I drew my sword, as I prepared my evil plot. Honestly, it's a crapshoot. Either I got it right the first time around, based around an assumption.

Before when I used haste to save Siesta, it was silent, extremely abnormal for a Bard, but not for sorcerers. If my forced job as a 'Mind of God', even if I'm half tempted to scalp myself to remove the brand, It let me use what Morthos used to call a 'Subtle magic'.

I've also seen him spit fireballs quicker then I could say that someone had the breath of an ogre's flatulence, and that ability is what this plan uses as a lynchpin. If I can replicate that technique through the brand...I can take them out in a blink.

Once Arthur has moved into a position along a wall shelf, where all four of the guards were in clear view, I began the magic.

I focused through Arthur's Vision, willing the manipulation of the weave to complete quicker than normal, pulling on the energies in the brand to fill this demand of a quickened spell.

I felt the spell click into place as the spell was completed in record time and I slashed through the air, cutting space apart leaving a black stary tear as I stepped through and cut my senses off from Arthur.

The guards yelped in surprise and clumsily went to draw there blades, I had them at disadvantage and I was going to gut them.

Before the first could react, the blunt edge of my sword struck him across the temple, a lethal blow, and a clean one without much mess. The other managed to inhale and let out a short gasp before I pirouetted and cleaved his head clean off his shoulders.

I clicked my tongue but relaxed as I managed to kill them before they sounded the alarm.

Just as before with the two previous, I stripped them down and shoved it all in my Bag of holding before liberal uses of Prestidigitation to clear the blood spatter from the decapitation, as well as to clean my blade and myself of just in case.

Arthur squeaked and hopped onto my shoulder after I finished with the dirty work, and we got to work on the door hunt.

Casting dancing lights to see, I perused the wine cabinets, checking to see if the classic book shaped lever that is the opening mechanism.

Along the five wine racks I saw, none of them used a wine bottle for a lever, but I decided to relieve him of his booze.

It's not rum but hey, booze is booze.

After about five miniutes total, of searching the racks and the wall I sighed. "I think he was fucking with us, I mean I looked everywhere, yet ziltch." I said to the ferret who stared incredulously at me while it scampered to one of the racks, and leaped into a now empty wine holder, and scratched at it with a simple concept being sent on the bond. 'Here'.

"I checked there, it's nothing." I waived the ferret off and I got a wave of annoyance and exasperation. Followed by growling.

"I'm not gonna check there again. I'm heading upstairs." I said as I headed to the doors.

 _ **Ta-thunk**_

 _ **Creeeeaaaaaaak**_

I paused mid-step and pivoted and turned back and began walking to the now open door, that wasn't there before, ignoring the smug little creature. "See Arthur, what'd I tell ya? It's right here all along." I said without missing stride as I grinned at the sheer 'Flabbergasted my ferret has.

"Come on, we got a noble to kill and a maid to kidnap," I said with a quiet laugh as we descended down the path revealed.

The tunnel leads deeper underground and appeared to be made of smoothed dirt, with wooden supports, at least for the first few yards before it became simple dirt.

We stalked silently down, my blade drawn but the electricity was not emitted from the blade, as well as my lights being released, plunging the two of us in darkness.

After five minutes I heard a voice, it was masculine, and the words were seemingly nonsensical gibberish unless you've heard it before.

It was infernal. Infernal chanting is almost never good. Usually, it means a ritual is being cast, a ritual performed by a warlock, or meant to summon a fiend of some kind

I didn't wait I drew my sword while I sped up into a dead sprint. Within ten seconds I came to a door, a simple wooden door and I shoulder rammed it with my full speed and crashed through it, Arthur had already moved out of my jacket as I ran to ensure he wouldn't be hit in the crossfire.

The room was a wide chamber, with a series of green green blazing braziers along the floor with a pentagram on the ground, drawn in green flame.

But none of that was what drew my attention, once you've seen a devil summoning circle, you've seen them all.

What caught my eye was the wall with women chained, as they struggled and tried to break free to no avail, while the noble in the center was about to stab a girl who was struggling to be free. Me crashing through must have got their attention, as they began screaming for help.

One voice echoed over the chorus of cries for aid, a single "Johnny!" Made me know I was in the right spot and set my veins to boil in rage as I stared at Mott who lifted a dagger.

I saw the girl struggle, and I lunged forward, Fulgur's blade gleamed a sickly green as it surged forth like a wave.

I wasn't fast enough.

The blade descended, piercing her chest, as he finished the ritual, and the lines of fire glowed as the Brazers shot there flames to the center, behind Mott as a flaming doorway formed.

It was at this point my sword pierced his chest, straight through the sternum. I had leaped at the last moment, clearing the altar and driving him to the ground, my weight pressing the enchanted blade through his body.

He shuddered and I drew it out and Stomped on his nose with the heal of my boot, ending it with a sickening crunch.

I turned my head to the portal I stood before and before I could even react, the door opened and walked out a woman in plate armor and holding a drawn long sword and a spectral blue rope was bound to her belt, but the most unsettling thing was her blood red wings.

It was an Erinyes, a devil that resembles an angel with black armor and wings the color of blood. It was far from a good match, in this regard.

When she appeared, the women went silent, probably in terror at the sheer presence this creature has. After all, angels don't need a blood sacrifice to summon.

The Erinyes looked around, first at me, then the corpses, then the girls on the wall, and then me once more."Well, well. Look at you, the Hero killed my master. Now I'm free to do as I wish." She spoke in a smooth, seductive voice. "I owe you a favor, don't I? How about I spare your life, and let you serve me as a pet?"

I stared at her and smirked a small bit. "Sounds tempting, honestly. My current boss looks like a prepubescent girl and is a royal pain in the ass of a noble. Working for someone a bit more mature then she might be amusing." she returned my smirk with one of her own.

"Well then. I can't say I am not surprised. Usually a hero would cut me down, but instead, you admit that you'd willingly serve? I truly wonder what sort of hero you are." She says no small part mocking and I shrugged.

"Me? A hero? Ha! That's rich. I'm a mere minstrel with a knack for getting into trouble." I responded and she clicked her tongue.

"Now, now don't be humble. You wield a Vestige in your hand, and your coat is clearly magical. A mere minstrel couldn't dream to afford either, those are reserved for Heroes, Villians, and monsters." She spoke as she caressed my cheek with a gauntleted hand. "Now, which would you be, dear bard?"

I shrugged a small bit then replied after a brief thought. "Ever hear of Scanlan Shorthalt? Gnome, crotch high, wields an ancient sword that any bard would sell their soul for?" I retorted dryly, as I drew my sword from the corpse and flicked the count's blood off.

While we bantered, I wasn't idly sitting by. I was actively thinking of what to do here. I can't use magic, not because of witnesses, but I haven't got much I can use in a one on one fight with a devil, in a closed confined area.

Fireball would burn the girls, and wouldn't affect her, Thunderwave would deafen us, alert the guards, and possibly cause a cave in, and the rest are more utilitarian then offensive, usually my pistols or sword is enough for me to handle most foes.

Sadly, this wasn't most foes and would be a hard fight to win, if it came to it.

She laughed at my witticism and nodded. "Yes, I have. Hotis and I were friends, and he hated that gnome almost as much as he hated that Half-breed, Vax'ildan." She said and I nodded, not knowing who or what the fuck Hotis was. "Alas, he is still a hero. Now, we've wasted enough time. Kneel, and after I feast upon these mortals I shall see of ridding you of your master for you to serve me."

I smiled and nodded, and I with a flick of my arm, I brought my sword upwards and let the blade scream to life with electricity, but she parried the blow, but the electricity from made her twitch.. "I don't serve devils, I prefer killing them."

With that, she snarled and with a scream, she lunged at me, and we began a dance of trading blows.

I managed to parry the first blade and throw a thrust at her stomach but she slapped it aside with her gauntlet and pirouetted, using her wing to knock me off balance, and kicked me hard in the sternum, sending me back five feet and to the floor out of breath.

"Come now, did you really think I'd believe a word you said? I'm a devil," She laughed as she stalked closer and I rolled to the side to avoid a sword to the throat and got to my feet. Still in a low crouch when I glanced a blow off of Fulger.

Once the blade was halfway down the length of my sword I lunged from my crouch into a rushing slash, hitting hard in her torso, before I spun around, keeping the momentum as I lashed out again with another slash, that caught her wing from below, near the joint and with a cry I removed the wing.

"How dare you!? I will drag you back to the hells and make your death slow!" She screamed in rage as She spun and lashed out angrily as I stared unimpressed at the devil, as I sidestepped the wild, angry swings.

"Come on now! I only bantered to get time to think, don't tell me your this shit. I mean for real, what are you? An Imp? You're supposed to be scary, second only to pit fiends, not a Devil school flunkie." I _**Viciously mocked**_ her as she screamed in anger, but it seems she was too furious for the spell to have a response.

"DIE!" She screamed repeatedly as she lashed out with swings with increasing ferocity, by this point all I could do was block and parry her powerful blades.

I sidestepped to avoid a hit that turned out to be a feint as I took her boot to my crotch. I crumpled at the sudden pain from an unexpected spot before her boot caught my face.

Dazed and staggered I tried to get out of the way but she stomped on my wrist and kicked my sword away from me and she tossed hers, and dropped onto me and began to wail on my face.

I brought up my arms, taking the hits and trying to grapple her, but she was heavy, as she was in plate mail.

She rained her blows down hard, even though my enchanted coat, I felt my bones begin to scream in agony as her blows held enough force to break jaws, I was lucky part of the basic 'armor enhancing' enchantments comes with shock absorbance, from weapons at least.

Eventually, my arms needed a give so instead of blocking, I moved them, and took the hits.

My face exploded in pain as I felt the metal clad fists slowly turn my face into ground beef, I shot my hands up to her head and pulled her forward and down as hard as I could.

 _ **KRACK**_

I brought her nose down on my forehead once, twice, three times, ten times, I kept bashing our skulls, before I rolled over, using her own weight against the dazed demon and I began my own assault, but they weren't punches.

I hurt, I was in a lot of pain. My arm bones were probably cracked, if not broken, my nose was broken, my eyes were almost swollen shut, and I probably had a concussion but all of that was secondary.

I was pissed, pissed to the point that if I had a ship I'd keelhaul her, heal her, then keelhaul her again.

Sadly I didn't have a ship so I went with good old pirate martial arts, brutalize and go for the jugular.

I grabbed her neck and squeezed as hard as I could as I began to slam her head into the ground, her helmet, came off and she had no protection and I slammed much of my body weight and strength into trying to turn her head into paste.

She struggled and managed to shove me off her and I stumbled back onto my feet panting. I moved back away from her as I spit out the blood that filled my mouth, including teeth.

She was woozy, bleeding badly, and I probably didn't look much better.

She screamed at me and lunged, while I grabbed my dagger and drew it at just the right time, I thrust the blade into her abdomen, her own weight mixed with my own force let it pierce her breastplate, and go in but the blade snapped inside her and I rolled with the tackle and with a grunt kicked her off me and she landed on the ground.

She didn't get back up but she was still breathing heavy. "Who...Who are you?" She said, her voice filled with wetness, pain, and anger.

"Me?" I slowly got to my feet, picking up the sword closest to me, being hers, and stalked towards her, using the blade as a cane. "I'm Johnny fucking Rodger, and you fucked with the wrong bard." I heaved the long sword up and drove it into her skull.

She was dead.

I fell back to my ass and I heard voices but I held up a hand. "Give me...One second…" said as I slowly crawled to my blade, which was closer to her and held it up.

" _ **Regenerate,**_ " I said weakly as I let my strongest healing spell envelop me. I felt my nose reset, and my aches to begin to fade, and my vision clear as I stumbled to my feet.

I could see the looks of awe, shock, terror, and relief on there faces. "Alright, listen up…" I said as I walked towards the wall. Some flinched as I approached. There were eight girls in total, including Siesta, just enough to teleport them out, I'll need to get the horse first though. "I came here to save siesta. I was paid to matter of factly." I saw looks of dread was across there faces, and I continued.

"And I expect a price from you all. The price of secrecy. You may have realized it, but I have magic, and would technically be a noble, yet when I am healing you see no water? It's not your kind of magic, it's 'Heretical' you may say because I got pulled from another world." At this, they went paler but got confused, but didn't speak.

"If you swear on your lives, not to reveal my magic, I will take you to an inn in, I will buy you rooms for the next few days, and give you each ten Ecu, that should be enough to buy transit to your homes. Then forget the night ever happened." They looked shocked as I moved towards Siesta's shackles and pulled out a set of lock picks and began work on the locks.

"After I free you, I need to grab something I left outside for support. If you want out, you will stay here, and do not touch the corpses, yes even the girls. Touch anything, making it seem out of place and it could all crumble down." Her locks clicked and they came loose and she hugged me tightly, to the point I think she'd have broken a rib if not for the regeneration spell.

"Johnny…! You came for me, I knew you would…!" She cried and I sighed and patted her back.

"Come now, Siesta...I need to unchain the others." I said and she sniffled and nodded, pulling away.

It was relatively quick to unlock them all and they all huddled together, once I did. Once I did I let Arthur stay behind with the girls, who took to the furry little womanizer, if the feeling of bliss he radiated from there scratches and pets, were anything to go by.

I went to get the Obsidian Statue. This didn't take long, and I was there and back before I even had to kill anything, as I found the cellar had an external door that I went through.

Once I was back with the steed I ended his form and collected it I heard a voice. "Johnny. What did you do?" it was a cold, voice and I turned.

Before I, was a Dragon and it's master Tabitha. "...Oh, son of a bitch."

 **Hey guys, LAWB here. Sorry, I haven't posted in a bit, I've been living up to my name haha. Anyway, so this next chapter will be the conclusion, for the 'Mott' Arc and the beginning for the 'Fouquet' Arc. As for the fight with the Erinyes, I decided to go with this for a multitude of reasons. Firstly, it was a 'Hard' CR fight for a one on one. Johnny still out damages it, so I did buff her stats a bit behind the wall to make it more... Interesting to read. Anyway, please Review and give me your thoughts. I am a novice Writer, and while as a whole I am unhappy with the chapter, it's better than the ten scrapped ideas. One was to have Mott be a worshiper of Vecna, and then go Litch and have an epic magical smackdown. Then I looked at Johnny's spell list/Character sheet. His answer to distance is Fireball, guns, or mocking its mom very loudly. Another way was to play it as the show did, but Johnny being Johnny would have probably snuck in, killed him, and left, leaving only the Clasp symbol behind to make them over think it. Finally...Tabitha. You probably guessed it, but the mysterious noble on chapter 5 was in fact, Tabby. Why not bring Kirche? Because unlike in the Anime Kirche isn't pinning for the Main Character, being Johnny. Tabitha had been reading on the roof at the time saw the Nightmare and taled it, and watched what he'd do. She's unaware of the situation with Siesta, so you can probably guess what her line of thought is. I'll give you three guesses, first two don't count.**


End file.
